Move On 2 a New Dawn
by Supahlolman9
Summary: 5 years after the events of Move On. Chris and co. live normal lives in Unova, the past overshadowing them. Now a secret resistance calls for their help to defeat Heil Zhein! (M)OCx(F)Lucario, (M)OCx(F)Serperior, (M)OCx(F)Milotic, (M)Lucariox(F)Zoroark and other pairings. M for language and other stuff. if you are under 18 please keep away. Chapter 8 is FUCKING up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. You have asked for this many times. I bring you… the sequel to Move On. NEW DAWN! I really hope Lucariolover didn't hang himself for real. I am posting this early cuz of High School shit. Anyway, if you are about to read this and are new to this, READ MOVE ON! STOP RIGHT HERE, GO IN MY STORIES AND READ MOVE ON! You won't understand what is happening here and why it's happening if you haven't read Move On. I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise. If you are under 18 GET THE FAHK OUT! I DON'T WANT MY ACCOUNT TO GO DOWN BECAUSE YOU ARE SOME 11 YEAR OLD WANTING TO JERK OFF TO STORIES!**

**Enjoy… vrfiubvwub…**

Chapter 1: Happy Lives

**Recap:** _Five years ago, Chris, Harry, the Marines and others went on a mission to eliminate the secret organization, the Heil-Zhein. Led by the maniacal German, Franz Steiner. Blade, Jon, Blu were incapacitated during the fight against Franz. Chris decided to not kill Franz and save his friends, jeopardizing the entire mission. The Heil-Zhein won and their attack began. Chris, Harry, the Marines and Blade made themselves a distraction while the others did what they had to do. Chris and co. made their final stand on a construction site. Blade disappeared. The marines were killed. Harry threw Chris his M1911. Chris killed the clones assisting Franz and shot him in the head. The others came back and got Chris on his Salamence, Vex. Fyra stayed behind with the seemingly deceased Harry. Chris and his lover, Charlotte were back with their parents at an Air Force base. Chris witnessed Charlotte give birth to a Riolu named Luke and a hybrid of a Lucario and human, Aurora. They all escaped Sinnoh and moved on to Unova. Franz survived and continued his work, capturing Fyra and Harry. In a matter of days, the Heil-Zhein took over Sinnoh and ruled with an Iron fist, expanding and making other HQ's around Sinnoh. Devastating the beautiful landscape. They lead normal lives in Unova yet have the events of that day, overshadowing them._

_Chris is now 19 years old. He grew to 6' 5". He has a full moustache and has gotten thinner. He practiced his Aura abilities, perfecting them over the years. He makes a living making good money by working at a restaurant. Charlotte is 19 as well. Only grown to 5'10". Still nearly the same Lucario, Chris fell in love with five years ago. Their children, Luke and Aurora, grew. Both having the same eyes as Charlotte. Aurora grew normally. Not having any health problems or conditions. Neither obesity. Luke as well. They both go to kindergarten. Chris and Charlotte still remember the day but leave it behind in the past. They are about to get an unexpected surprise._

-March 4th 2017, 8:42am, Castelia City-

Charlotte woke up in her comfortable bed. She looked behind her expecting Chris to be there. He wasn't. She looked to her left and saw a card on the drawer.

'_Mi Corazon_,

Come downstairs.'

The card was straightforward. They lived in their own apartment in Castelia. Having a nice ocean view and nice furnishings. Charlotte got up from bed and went outside of their room. She went inside the room on the right. She saw Luke and Aurora, sleeping comfortably in their beds. She was about to wake them up but remembered it was Saturday. She left them alone and silently exited. She went on the room to the left. Inside were decorations of yellow and black, a few photos of Sai and Violet and a bed on the floor, where Sai and Violet sleep. They weren't there. Sai and Violet usually sleep most hours after Chris won the Unova League. She exited and went to the next room on the right. Inside was a large tub, where Serenity sleeps in. The room was plain. Serenity wasn't there either. She went inside the last room on the left. Inside was a fiery looking room. Where Max slept was a bed on the floor. She finally went downstairs and saw rose petals on the floor. She followed the petals into the dining room. She looked to her left and was frightened.

Chris swept Charlotte off her feet and kissed her. Charlotte accepted and caressed his face.

Chris let go of the kiss and said, "Good morning Char."

"Morning, Chris." Charlotte replied. Chris carried her to the table and set her down on the chair. Chris opened the blinds and sat down in front of her.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Chris asked.

"Saturday." Charlotte said.

Chris laughed and said, "Of course it is. But today something special happened."

"What?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"Guess." Chris asked teasingly.

"Come on tell me!" Charlotte said. Chris raised his hand and zipped his mouth closed. Charlotte leapt from the chair and onto Chris. She held him down and said, "Tell me."

Just then, Serenity came in with Pancakes. She laughed when she saw Chris taken down by Charlotte.

"Happy Anniversary, Lady Charlotte." Serenity said setting down the fresh food. Max came in with a plate of bacon and eggs. He was still a Quilava but has gotten taller. Sai and Violet came in and tossed roses in the air above the two. Charlotte looked out the window and saw Vex holding a banner.

It read, 'You are the soul in my heart, Char.'

Charlotte started shed tears and kissed Chris. Everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs. In came Luke and Aurora.

"Auntie Serenity, is mommy hurting daddy?" Aurora asked.

"No dear, today's the day when your mother and father confessed their love to each other." Serenity said. Charlotte broke the kiss and pulled Luke and Aurora in between Chris and her. They laughed in happiness.

"I love you so much Char." Chris said.

"I love you too Chris." Charlotte said.

"Let's dig in to breakfast!" Sai said.

Luke took a bite and fell in love with the taste. "Auntie Serenity, did you make this?"

"I couldn't have done it with Violet and Max.

Luke and Aurora thought of everyone of them as a family. Serenity and Violet as aunts, Vex and Sai as uncles, and Max as a cousin.

"Wait Serenity, did Vex get anything?" Max asked.

"Of course, a giant pile of meat for him." Serenity said.

"Why can't Uncle Vex be inside with us?" Luke asked.

"He's too big; you don't want to be squished to the wall do you?" Max asked. Luke laughed and shook his head.

"I asked Marty for the week off. I'll be here with you all for the next six days!" Chris said. Everyone cheered. "Aurora, you doing good in school?"

"Yes Daddy! Mr. Ornstein says I'm the best in the class!" Aurora said happily. Chris made sure she was telling the truth by looking into her Aura. She didn't lie.

"That's great, what about you Luke?" Chris asked.

"I am doing good. But, the others make fun of me." Luke said.

"Why what's wrong? Don't be afraid to tell us, hun. If it hurts you we can fix it." Charlotte said.

"They make balls out of paper and throw them at me. They yell, 'I caught it!'" Luke imitated.

"That's disrespectful. We are going over there on Monday." Charlotte said.

"But, I have a friend! Her name is Cathy! They make fun of her too." Luke said.

"What is she?" Violet asked.

"A K-kir-"

"A Kirlia?" Sai asked. Luke nodded. "That's great, kid. Did you make any friends Aurora?"

"Lots! They think I'm cool cause my ears, eyes and tail. They also like the thingies on my hands." Aurora said.

"Spikes, they're called spikes." Chris said.

"Ok!" Aurora said happily.

Everyone finished eating, Serenity picked up the plates and went to wash them. She then went to the roof. Max went to play with the kids. Sai and Vi went to their room to have their weekly love, leaving Chris and Charlotte to have the day to themselves.

"Five years…" Chris said.

"Oh, I just remembered! Jon sent us an invitation to his wedding! It's in 5 days." Charlotte said.

"That's great, it's time Jon and Joann settled down. Who's the best man?" Chris asked.

"Don't act like you don't know! You are the best man!" Charlotte said. She sat on Chris' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are my man." She said seductively.

Chris chuckled and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I know the perfect place for us." Chris said. He got up and carried Charlotte to the roof.

"I can walk you know." Charlotte said.

"It's better this way." Chris said.

At the roof, Vex was roosting on a pad. Serenity was tending to the fresh fruits and vegetables they grew on top of the building. Chris went to Vex.

"Vex, give us the 'lift'." Chris said. Vex got up and lowered his head for the two to get on. Chris sat Charlotte on Vex and sat in front of Vex. "RIDE!" Vex launched to the skies. He went above the clouds. Chris stood up and helped Charlotte up.

"Beautiful." Charlotte said.

"This doesn't compare to you Charlotte. I have something to ask." Chris said.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

Chris went into his pocket and grabbed a small black box. Vex smiled, proud of what Chris is going to do. Chris knelt down and opened the box, revealing a ring with an uncut ruby on it. Charlotte was speechless.

"Charlotte, will you marry me?" Chris asked.

Charlotte was surprised and speechless. She remembered the day after they first made love he asked for her hand in marriage once they were older.

"You know the answer!" Charlotte said. "Yes!" Chris got up and wrapped his hands around her waist. Charlotte kissed him happily. Tears running down both of their cheeks.

Chris broke the kiss and said, "No matter how old we get, our love is always young."

"We're not 60, Chris." Charlotte joked.

Hey both passionately kissed above the clouds.

-Jon-

Jon was supervising the work around the venue for his wedding. It was large and spacious. Friends, Jon made over the years, were helping set the tables, chairs and decorations. He went outside to find his parents.

"_Ma, Pa!_" Jon said. He hugged and kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father.

"_Ay, mi hijo va a casar, es como ayer tu era solo quince! _(Oh, my son is going to get married, it's almost like it was yesterday you were 15.)_"_ His mother said.

Jon was 20 now. He had a good job as a researcher for the battle institute. He was around 6' 5", had a stubble, and had gotten stronger over the years.

"_Es bueno a ver ustedes otra vez. También para Joann y mi boda._ (It's good to see you two again. Also for me and Joann's wedding.)" Jon said happily.

"You're a man, _hijo._ You'll still be our little boy to us." Said Jon's father.

"I love you both. I need to get back to making sure everything goes to plan. I'll see you two in a few hours." Jon said. He gave a hug to both of them and rushed back to supervising. He put up his arm and looked to the skies. Down came his Staraptor, Rogue. "Everything going to plan, Rogue."

"Everything is good. Jonny boy, you really shone over the years. I kind of miss home." Rogue said.

"This is home Rogue." Jon said.

"No, home. Sinnoh. Those bastards took it away." Rogue said.

"How do you think I feel Rogue? I live with myself knowing I'm part of the reason we lost. I should've been stronger." Jon said. "I wonder if everyone got the invitations."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they did." Rogue said.

-Frank-

Frank was about to leave for work in the mine when a Pidove flew by him. Frank is now 34. He hasn't changed much, except his attitude and personality. He was nearly happier, their loss was still weighing him down. The Pidove was holding a letter. Frank tried to shoo it away so he can get to work. The Pidove was persistent and pushed it into his face. He grabbed the Pidove and took the letter. He threw back into the air. He opened the letter.

'Frank,

I would like you to come to me and Joann's wedding. It's time we see each other again after so long. The wedding is on March 7th. I was also wondering if you can get to Nimbasa a day early. Please do so.

-Jon'

Frank smiled and folded the letter. He put it into his pocket and walked up to the mining company. He met Alx at the front door.

"Finally. You're almost late as shit." Alx said.

He was 34 as well. Having a beard and tanner skin. He held two pokeballs and pickaxes. He threw one of each to Frank. Frank rested the pickaxe on his shoulder and drew out the Pokémon. Out came a Gurrdurr, holding a construction beam.

"God damn do you have to hold that shit around!" Frank asked.

"Gurrr." The Gurrdurr groaned. Frank shook his head and walked inside with Alx. The Gurrdurr followed behind.

"Can't this guy talk?" Frank asked.

"it's that time of the year again, remember. He can't speak, for now. Isn't that right, Kurk?" Alx asked the Gurrdurr.

"Gruuu." Kurk said.

They took an elevator to go down the mineshaft. The elevator creaked and rumbled as it went down. Once it stopped, Kurk was the first to get off, making the elevator shake a bit.

"God damn it Kurk! How many times do I fucking have to tell you to slow it down once you get off!" Frank yelled.

"Durruu!" Kurk yelled back.

"Let's just get to work." Frank said. They went down the long cave, mined out of minerals and metals. They reached the end. Frank swung his pickaxe down into the rock. Kurk carefully slammed the beam in, careful not to make the cave collapse. Alx brought out his Pokémon, a Mienshao.

"Alright, Kimono let's get to work." Alx said.

"I really hate this job, it messes up my fur." Kimono said. She had a young asian voice.

"I'll clean it later, okay?" Alx asked. Kimono nodded and started to kick the rocks. Alx went to work as well.

-Blu-

Blu was living with his sister Jackie in Opelucid City. He was still one of the only black people in the regions. He was 46 now. He has a job as a news reporter, he took the day off. The house was decent, pretty beat up. Blu was laying down on the couch, watching Poke Basketball, drinking his beer. A Pidove came in through the window and startled him.

"Holy shit! Jackie!" Blu yelled.

"What the hell is it now Ellis?!" Jackie yelled in the other room.

"A friggin bird came in through the window!" Blu yelled.

"See what the hell it wants! Don't be giving it my crackers!" Jackie yelled.

"What do you want?" Blu asked.

The Pidove had a letter and dropped it on Blu's lap. It flew away.

"Jackie!" Blu yelled.

"What?!" Jackie yelled back.

"I got a letter!" Blu yelled.

"I'm in the damn shower, Ellis! Open it!" Jackie yelled.

Blu opened the letter. It was an invitation to Jon's wedding. Blu thought for a second and remembered him. He smiled and set the letter down on the table.

"Jackie!" Blu yelled.

"What?!" Jackie yelled.

"I'm invited to a wedding!" Blu yelled.

"Who's wedding?!" Jackie yelled.

"A friend of mine! Old friend!" Blu yelled.

"Don't tell me he's the guy who fucking ratted you out, Ellis!" Jackie yelled.

"Nah! Remember what I told you about what happened in Sinnoh?!" Blu yelled.

"Is he the Hispanic kid?!" Jackie yelled.

"Yeah!" Blu yelled.

"MMMmm, ima get ma clothes and we is gon be looking good!" Jackie yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Blu yelled.

-Heil-Zhein HQ #1, Snowpoint-

Franz was walking through the long hallways of the HQ. He was 39 now, made his hair into a ponytail and made his robe from black and grey to a lively yellow and light grey. He received compliments from the scientists of the facility as he walked.

He was met by Natsuki, now 27. She got her hair down from a Mohawk to straight down.

"You look good Franz." Natsuki said.

"Thank you Natsuki." Franz said.

He continued on until he saw his son. He picked him up and sat him on his arm.

"Frederick, how's my boy been doing?" Franz asked.

"Terrific papa! I played with a Snover today and burned it alive!" Adler said happily.

"That's my boy." Franz said. He continued walking until he saw Francis. Francis noticed Franz and went to his side. "That's a good boy."

He put Frederick back on the ground and walked to a large hallway. At the end were double doors leading to a balcony. Jergen was waiting at the doors. Jergen was now 42, still the same hulking, intellectual British man he is.

"They await their leader, Franz." Jergen said.

"I will give it to them." Franz said.

Jergen nodded and opened the doors for Franz. Franz walked onto the balcony and raised his arms. He heard cheers. He looked down upon the rows of civilians cheering for Franz.

"Hello Sinnoh!" Franz yelled. They cheered louder. "It has been 4 years and a few months since we are in power! We are great and proud to be serving as your leaders! Let us rejoice!" Everyone cheered forcefully, knowing they will be killed if not.

-…-

"Is he in your sights?"

"Yes sir."

"Take your time but not too much."

"Of course."

A shadowy man dressed in black clothing was in the shadows of the trees surrounding the HQ. He had a PSG1 Sniper Rifle fitted with a suppressor, Foregrip Bipod and using the semi-large, 7.62x51 NATO rounds. He jumped up the trees and got on top of a sturdy branch. He rested on the branch and set up the sniper rifle. He placed the bipod on the branch and covered around the muzzle with leaves. He loaded the rifle and pointed upward to Franz. He took a deep breath and fired.

-Franz-

Franz got shot in the head and fell to the ground. The crowd stopped cheering. They suddenly burst into cheers.

"Freedom!" They yelled.

Franz gripped the balcony. He slowly got back up and took the bullet out of his head. The wound healed. He became furious.

He began to yell unspeakable things in german. He then took out his Walther PPK and pointed to the crowd.

"You all have 15 seconds before we either arrest you or kill you!" Franz yelled. Everyone screamed and ran away. In a matter of seconds, everyone got back to Snowpoint. The guards closed the gates and patrolled around the HQ. Franz went back inside.

Zale ran up to him and made sure he was alright.

"Are okay, love?" Zale asked.

Franz gripped Zale's hand and said, "Yes, I am fine. Where's Fredrick?"

"He's with Francis in his room." Zale said.

"Good. Is brunch ready?" Franz asked.

"Francisco made something to your liking." Zale said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Zale you've seen me survive the assassination attempts." Franz reassured.

"I'm just looking out. I don't want the leader of Sinnoh or my love to be killed." Zale said.

Franz kissed Zale and said, "I won't be killed."

-Chris-

Vex descended from the clouds and landed back on the building. Chris and Charlotte got off. Serenity was finishing with the fruits and vegetables.

She looked up and said, "Did you ask for her hand in marriage?" Charlotte smiled and showed the ring. Serenity finished and got a closer look at the ring. "Uncut ruby, must be worth tens of thousands Chris!"

"I was about to just get a normal diamond for the ring but I always loved Charlotte's eyes. The ruby reminds me of her, natural and beautiful." Chris said.

"Such the romantic." Serenity said.

They went back downstairs to their home. Chris and Charlotte went to the living room to watch some T.V. together. The living room was fitted with an L shaped couch, a coffee table made of oak, a widescreen 54" and Chris' PS3. Chris laid down on the couch while Charlotte laid in front of him. He turned it on and it immediately went to the Channel 5 News.

"Good Morning, I am Kacy Howard. PNC Network. It has been nearly 5 years since the Heil-Zhein took over Sinnoh and the PNC Network moved to Hoenn. Leader and dictator, Franz Steiner still rules with an iron fist after another assassination attempt made by the resistance. PNC Network will not disclose the whereabouts and name of the resistance. Now for the weather, Kevin?"

Chris quickly switched the channel and sighed. Charlotte looked back at him and caressed his face.

"You tried, hun." Charlotte said.

"I still have to live with that every day. I just want to forget it." Chris said.

Charlotte took Chris' hand, they're aura touching each other. Chris smiled and raised her paw to his cheek.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Aurora yelled. Chris and Charlotte quickly got up and ran upstairs. They ran to the kids' room and opened the door. Aurora was standing up while Luke had his paw in the wall. "Luke, punched a hole in the wall!"

"Did not! You pushed me and I wanted to stop at the wall!" Luke said.

Charlotte went to get Luke's paw out of the wall. He had a few splinters on it. Charlotte put her paw over the hand healed it, the splinters fell off.

"Aurora, why did you push your brother?" Chris asked.

"We were playing tag and I tagged him and then he punched a hole in the wall!" Aurora said.

Chris looked at how Luke's paw was positioned. It couldn't have been a punch. He had his palm out.

"Char, do you think it's time?" Chris said. Charlotte nodded. "Alright you two, let me explain what happened. You 'tagged' him, he tried to stop himself from hitting the wall. Instead Luke used a force palm, a Pokémon move."

"Awesome!" Luke said.

"It's time me and your mother teach you two to use these moves. Aurora, you'll have the advantage since you are already a half-Lucario. Let's go to the roof." Chris said.

The four went upstairs to the roof. Vex was sleeping while Max was filling a bowl of meat for Vex to eat.

"Charlotte, you teach Luke. I'll teach my little girl." Chris said. Charlotte nodded and led Luke to another side of the roof. Chris stayed with Aurora. "Alright Aurora. Today we're going to start with something easy. Watch."

Chris got in a running position and used Extreme Speed. He zipped across the roof and back to Aurora.

"Wow!" Aurora said.

"I used a move called Extreme Speed. I can run really fast. Can you try and do that?" Chris asked.

Aurora nodded and got in a running position. She ran as fast as she could but no Extreme Speed. She ran around the roof and back to Chris without fatigue.

"No Extreme Speed yet huh. Well, let's try something else. I'm going to use a move called Metal Claw. I make my nails out of metal. Watch."

Chris put his hands out and used the move. He then felt a sharp pain in his hands and winced in pain. His nails didn't grow to metal but three metal blades grew out between his knuckles on each hand.

"Mommy! Daddy is Wolverine!" Aurora yelled.

"Okay, that was unexpected." Chris said. He retracted the metal claw and felt a greater pain. "Holy fffff…." Chris stopped himself.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Aurora asked.

"Never better, _hija._" Chris said.

"Are you a Pokémon too Daddy?" Aurora asked.

"No sweetie, I'm a human. Your mother just gave me these powers." Chris said. It suddenly gave Chris an idea. "Alright Aurora honey, give me your hands."

Aurora put out her hands, Chris took them and closed his eyes. He started to give as much of his Aura as possible to Aurora. He felt very weak but continued. Aurora started to glow blue. He stopped and collapsed.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Aurora asked.

"Yes honey." Chris panted. He slowly got up, still feeling weak. "Lucarios and some other people have the ability to use Aura. Aura is our body source, like souls. Like me and your mother, you have the ability to use Aura. Try to focus your Aura into your hand." Chris said. Aurora nodded and started to force herself. Chris checked her Aura, it didn't move. "Don't force yourself. Just relax and focus it into your hand."

Aurora took a deep breath and made a picture of her hand in her mind. Chris checked her Aura. It was slowly moving into her hand. Chris looked at her hand. He saw a ball of aural energy rise from Aurora's hand. It was slowly growing.

"Alright Aurora, keep it focused into your hand but open your eyes." Chris said.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She created an Aura Sphere. She jumped in excitement.

"I did it, daddy! I did it!" Aurora said. She accidentally threw the Aura Sphere into the sky.

-Meanwhile-

A man was flying his ad plane. The banner behind the plane read 'Wonderbar! 12 grams of protein, 12 grams of fat, 12 grams of carbs and sugar, everything to get your day going!' He then looked behind and saw a blue ball hit his banner. The banner blew up in blue flames.

"Holy shit!" the man yelled.

-Chris-

"G-good job sweetie." Chris said. He watched as the flame turned the banner to ashes and reach the back wings of the plane. He saw a man jump out and open a parachute.

"I did it daddy! I did it!" Aurora yelled happily.

"Good job sweetie. Using our aura we can create things. Watch." Chris said. In one hand he created an Aura sphere, in the other he created a Bone staff. He threw the Aura sphere in the air and hit it with the bone staff. "And it's out of here!"

"Yay! Can I try?" Aurora said.

"Remember focus your aura into your hands." Chris said.

Aurora got the hang of it and quickly created the bone staff.

"I did it!" Aurora said. She dispersed the aura back in to herself. "I think I got the hang of it daddy! Look!" She put her hands together and created an Aura sphere. It suddenly turned white.

"Holy Arceus! Charlotte, Luke get down!" Charlotte saw Aurora creating the white ball of energy and duck herself and Luke down. Aurora released it and sent a Hyper Beam into the skies. The beam exploded into a blue and white mist. Aurora dropped her hands and collapsed. Chris caught her before she could fall and hit the ground.

"Aurora?" Chris said.

"Daddy, I did it…" Aurora said weakly.

Chris picked her up and brought her downstairs to her room. Serenity saw Chris holding Aurora and grabbed some supplies: A towel, some medicine and a thermometer. Chris laid her down in her bed. Serenity used a small water pulse into the towel and placed it on her forehead.

"She just needs rest, Serenity." Chris said.

"I'm just making precautions." Serenity said.

"Thank you Serenity." Chris said.

He was about to leave the room when Serenity stopped him.

"Sir Christian." Serenity whispered.

"What is it Serenity?" Chris asked.

"Remember 5 years ago, in Hearthome?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. Serenity, you know I love you like any one of us. You protect me, helped me over the years. I will love you always. But Charlotte is my true love." Chris said.

He kissed Serenity on the cheek and hugged her. He left the room and went back upstairs to the roof.

"She's fine, she just need rest." Chris said.

"That was amazing! It took you only 30 minutes to teach her three moves while I teach Luke only two." Charlotte said.

"Mommy taught me to use Force Palm and counter, Daddy!" Luke said happily.

"Great job, Luke. I'm proud of you." Chris said. "Let's get back downstairs to eat."

-…-

It was a dark room. In the end was a man in a black and dark green robe, sitting in a tall chair. He had his hair covering his face. He had a sword, sheathed. Beside him were a bulky man, a shiny Mightyena and a skinny woman. Three men in dark, armored clothes knelt down in front of them.

"Another failed attempt. I'm growing impatient, apprentices…"

"We are terribly sorry, Master. He just keeps getting back up! It's not human! It's not even Pokémon!" said one of the men.

"If only… no… they are far from here… living their lives… happily… While we, have to fight to be happy and peaceful." The man stood up, "Sinnoh… used to be a beautiful landscape, filled with peace and life… now… Trees and valleys were cut down, all for factories and expansion… Reminds me…" The man tapped his thigh. The mightyena got up and went to his side.

"Yes, Master?" it was a female. She sounded very stern and masculine.

"Help me get to 'Project Vitality'…"

"Yes." The Mightyena walked with the man to a room. It was stored with dying Pokémon, people trying their best to heal them. At the end of the corridors was a sealed, armored vault. The man put his finger on a pad.

The door hissed opened. They went inside. Inside were giant machines surrounding a glass tank. Next to it was a scientist, female.

"Dr. Lauren… how is she doing?"

Dr. Lauren turned and sighed, "Not so well, Looker. She is very weak. We need more nutrition and fluids for her if we want to get Sinnoh back to the way it was."

The man and mightyena went to the glass tank. Inside was a small green vegetable like Pokémon. It was Celebi. She was dying because of the damage to the landscape of Sinnoh. She was being kept alive by the nutrients in the fluid.

"Poor Celebi… Don't worry, Princess of the Earth… we will fix this." Said the man.

Celebi slowly opened her eyes. She smiled weakly and said, "Thank you…" She closed her eyes and went back to her slumber. The man smiled.

"I wish I could cry." The man said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Move On 2 a New Dawn. I posted this early because of High School. Maybe a Hiatus. If you haven't read Move On please do so. Please review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup ma peeps. First chap was a success. I hope you liked the idea of a human/lucario girl. I still hope Lucariolover99 didn't commit suicide… I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: What happens in Nimbasa…

-March 8th 2017, 11:42am-

Chris and his 'family' were packing to go to Nimbasa for Jon's wedding. The kids had the week off when someone let a Voltorb loose in the school. Chris got the three luggage bags they packed on put them on Vex.

"Am I like a minivan to you?" Vex asked.

"Nope, even better." Chris said with a smile.

Vex turned away and shook his head. Aurora and Luke ran and jumped on Vex excited to finally get out of the house. Charlotte and Max followed behind, walking.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris asked.

"They're coming up." Charlotte replied.

Serenity slithered up the stairs and quickly tended to the produce on the roof. Violet was riding Sai as if he was a Rapidash or Zebstrika. Sai let down Violet and climbed on Vex.

"I've heard a lot of things about Nimbasa, Chris. I hope it lives up to expectation." Violet said.

"Vi, it's not like we're going there for a vacation. Just a wedding." Chris replied.

"Well, I want to see what it's all about."

Serenity finished tending to the produce and slithered on to Vex. She helped Violet get up on him. Chris climbed on. He gave a hand to Charlotte and pulled her up. He used a bit too much force and threw her on top of him. They both laughed and got up in a sitting position. Chris crawled to Vex's neck.

"Alright, Vex. We're all ready." Chris said. "RIDE!"

Vex ran to the edge of the roof. He jumped and launched himself into the skies, heading to Nimbasa.

-Meanwhile in the Lower Sinnoh Heil-Zhein HQ-

A limousine pulled up at the front of Heil-Zhein HQ #7 near Eterna. It was built in the middle of the Eterna Forest and took down most of the trees of the forest. All it was now was a giant building, a few houses and stores surrounding it and roads leading to different cities in Sinnoh. A few soldiers came out and lined up at the door of the vehicle. Another went and opened the door. Franz with Zale and his son, Frederick stepped out of the limo. They went inside; Frederick took out a poke ball and let out Francis. He started to play with him again. Franz and Zale went to the basement of the HQ. In the basement was a tram, running through the Sinnoh tunnel system. They went inside the tram, it started moving very quickly towards the bottom of Mt. Coronet. In a matter of seconds, it stopped at a station below Mt. Coronet. They got off and went upstairs. It was a large room filled with soldiers and scientists. There were computers, drives, machines and other equipment surrounding a large glass tank. On the walls and in other rooms were machines that had liquids and genes to create clones. Franz went up to the tank. Inside was MewTwo. He had wires and patches around his body. He opened his eyes.

"I am weak… please… let me leave…" He pleads.

"I can't do that. If I do you'll do the same thing you did in Kanto." Franz replied.

"You have kept me in here for so many years…" MewTwo stood up and banged on the glass, "LET ME OUT!"

"You are nothing but a tool, Mewtwo. A tool for our success. Look! Look at all these bodies! You are the source. The mechanism to create these clones." Franz said. "Why don't you give up?"

"I am MewTwo! I am powerful! I am not a mere tool for your petty clones!" He yelled.

Franz laughed at his resistance. "You say you're powerful, yet you're in that chamber. Made of glass."

MewTwo gritted his teeth and used Psystrike on the glass. It did not even scratch the surface. He roared and blew out everything on the glass.

"Scientist #216! Create 100 more clones!" Franz yelled.

A scientist did as he said and pressed a few buttons. He pulled down and lever and a low hum sounded through the room. A second later, electrical currents coursed through MewTwo's body. MewTwo yelled in pain. The wires created psych energy and quickly coursed to machines. The machines started to power up. A belt with glass tanks attached, filled with a liquid, was fed into the machine. The tanks came out with a small embryo inside. Another machine sped up the age process and grew the embryos into full-grown adult soldiers.

"You re nothing, MewTwo. All you are is a tool for our use." Franz uttered. He left to the tram.

The electrical shocks stopped. MewTwo inhaled deeply from the pain. He started to sit and curl up.

He started to tear up and say, "I'm not a tool… I'm not a tool… I'm not an experiment… Amber…"

-5 hours later, Nimbasa City-

Chris was laying back. He then heard snoring. He looked around and saw Aurora and Luke sleeping silently wrapped in Charlotte's arms. He smiled and searched around Vex's back for the sound. He then went up to Vex's head.

"Vex, what's tha-?" Vex's eyes were closed, mouth open. Chris looked up and saw a Ferris wheel closing in quickly. "VEX! WAKE UP!"

Vex quickly opened his eyes. When he saw a semi-large poke ball in front of him he screamed and accidentally let out a Dragonbreath. The dragonbreath burnt the poke ball cart to ashes and dissolved into the air. Vex dodged the Ferris wheel and dived towards the water. He didn't go in the water fully and floated. Luke and Aurora woke up terrified.

"Mommy! What happened?!" Luke asked.

"Because of uncle Vex, we may need to pay for the damages." Charlotte said.

"Char." Chris said. "For the kids, English."

"Uncle Vex made big mess and we need to say sorry." Charlotte said. Luke and Aurora understood and nodded.

"Well, here we are, Nimbasa!" Chris yelled. Everyone looked up at the bright lights and giant Ferris Wheel. Violet awed at the lights.

"It's so pretty!" Aurora said.

Chris looked around and saw crowds of people coming around the river and leaning on the railings. They murmured to each other in curiousity. One person tackled through the crowd.

"EH! Come on! Get moving!" He got through the crowd and got on the railing. Chris' eyes lit up when he saw him. "Chris! Long time since we saw each other!"

"You too, Jon!" Chris yelled.

Jon took out his Floatzel, Breeze into the water. He jumped down and landed on Breeze's back. She swam up to the group.

"Hi Jon!" the kids yelled.

"Hey, there. How've you guys been?" Jon asked.

"We've been doing well. I took the week off." Chris said.

"It's about time a chef takes a break!" Jon said.

"Yeah. So where we going now?"

"I already booked you guys at the hotel nearby. Vex might have to go in his ball." Jon said.

"I'm not going in there. I'll just fly around the city." Vex said under the water.

"Alright then. Let's get you guys out of this public display."

Just then, a woman and a camera operator on a Hydreigon descended nearby. "Hello! I'm Jane Percy! I'm here at the river in the middle of Nimbasa City where a Salamence crash landed into the waters!" She turned to Chris. "Hello! You are on Channel 72! What happened?!"

Chris got annoyed and said, "Alright, first of all, I don't like being the center of attention, second, SAI USE DOUBLE KICK!" Sai smiled and jumped up at the Hydreigon. He kicked two of the three-headed Pokémon. The Hydreigon was fazed and collapsed into the water. The reporter and camera operator fell into the water below. The camera stopped functioning.

"Damn it! We need water-proof cameras!" Jane yelled.

"Vex! Let's get out of here!" Chris yelled.

Vex swiftly ascended from the water and flew away. Jon followed by calling for Rogue. Rogue heard the call from miles away and quickly went to Jon. Jon gripped Rogue's legs and got Breeze back in her ball. Rogue ascended and flew. Jon eventually caught up with the Salamence.

"Fly with me! TO THE PERFECT WORLD!" Jon yelled.

"This is not a perfect world!" Chris yelled.

"No! The hotel is called the Perfect World!" Jon yelled.

-30 minutes later-

Chris and Serenity got the luggage off Vex. After everyone got off, Vex flew away. The group entered the hotel lobby. Chris then laughed to what he saw. Frank, his wife and Grace, Alx, Blu, his sister Jackie and some other Pokémon were in the lobby. Frank, Alx and Blu went to Chris and greeted him.

"Chris! God, you're tall. It's been so many years!" Frank said.

"Yeah, well, it's like that time when I was 7, right?" Chris asked jokingly.

Frank and Alx chuckled and said, "Good to see you."

Chris turned to Blu and smiled. He gave him a man-hug. "Good to see you, kid."

"You too, Blu." Chris said. He looked to Blu's sister. 'Holy shit! A black GIRL!' he thought. "Who's this?"

"This is my sister, Jackie." Blu introduced. Jackie came up and took out her hand.

"Great to meet you, Chris." Jackie said.

Chris shook her hand and said, "You too, Jackie. By the way, your brother is sounding and looking a lot like Morgan Freeman."

"Be quiet!" Blu joked.

"Oh that reminds me!" Frank interrupted. He took out a dirty poke-ball. So did Alx. They took out a Gurrdurr and a Mienshao. "This is my Gurrdurr, Kurk."

"Gruuuuudur." Kurk groaned.

"Why can't he talk?" Chris asked.

"He has a condition. It happens on occasion. He can't talk for now." Frank explained.

Alx went up with his Mienshao. "This is Kimono."

The Mienshao raised her right arm fur around her chest and offered her paw. "Pleased to meet you, Chris."

Chris shook her paw and said, "You too, Kimono." She blushed but it was unnoticeable.

Everyone chatted for a while. Catching up and talking about their experience of the 5 years in Unova. Luke and Aurora played for a while on Kurk's metal beam. Charlotte was talking with the girls while the men were talking about Jon's wedding tomorrow.

"Jon, before you blow your life away on Joann, you must spend your last night of freedom in style." Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Jon and Chris asked.

"He means a bachelor party! Going out, seeing hot chicks, maybe fuck 'em, eating ridiculous foods and…" Alx took a dramatic pause, "wait for it… DRINKING!"

"Jon, you may not have the responsibility of children that me and Chris have but you are going to have to devote your life to her and your spawns from hell." Frank joked.

"Awesome! But, remember, the wedding starts at 3pm, tomorrow. I do not want to be late if we stay till dawn." Jon warned.

"Don't worry! It's just till 1'o clock! Meet back here in the lobby at eight! Wear whatever you want!" Frank said happily. Frank left to his room with Karen and Grace. Alx followed behind. Blu left to his room with Jackie.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Chris." Jon said.

"Might as well spend the sun with my 'family'." Chris said. "See you toni-!" Chris was dragged away by Serenity and Charlotte. The kids and others followed behind. Jon chuckled and left the hotel to get back to his house.

-Five minutes later-

Chris was thrown inside the room by Charlotte. The room had two beds and a couch bed. Serenity put the luggage in the closet. Max jumped on one of the beds.

"Feels like a dream!" Max said.

"Well, don't get too attached. We're only here for a few days." Chris said.

"I don't think it's that spe-." When Violet placed her paws on the soft bed, she instantly fell in love with it. She leapt into the bed and curled. "Nevermind, I love it!"

Sai leapt on the bed and laid down next to her. "Gotta say, this is amazing."

"I'm going to take a shower." Chris announced.

He went into the bathroom. It was large and had a tub and stand up shower. It instantly reminded him of the day he and Serenity had sex. He felt a sudden burst of emotion. He remembered the intimate time they had together for those few weeks.

"I'm such a douchebag…" He mumbled.

He took off his clothes and turned on the shower. He couldn't get the thought of how happy Serenity felt when they had it from his mind. He started to tear up but quickly wiped it away. He got into the hot shower and sighed. He banged his head on the wall of the shower from guilt. He then heard footsteps come close. He looked out and nearly fell back.

"Hey love, I'm ready to… shower." She had a very seductive look and was posing sexily. Chris became as red as a tomato. "What? You look like you never seen me naked before."

"No it's just… every time I look at you, it's like I have that same feeling we had before." Chris said.

"How sweet… can I get in there?" Charlotte asked.

"You don't need to ask." Chris said. Charlotte stepped inside the hot shower and sighed of relief. "You know… it's been a month since we did it…"

"Really? Huh, I thought it was only a few days." Chris said.

"It's about time we got some privacy." Charlotte said seductively.

She ran a finger down Chris' chest and stopped at his crotch. Chris chuckled a bit for her being so straight forward. 'I though only guys are supposed to be straight forward!' he thought. She went close to Chris, her breasts squeezed onto his chest. She stopped and turned her back on Chris. She bended over and placed her hands on the wall of the shower. She raised her tail so Chris can enter. Chris looked down to her sex. His member slowly rising from desire.

"Come on, this is our own time, Chris." Charlotte said.

Chris placed his hand around her cheeks. Running his hand through the soft blue fur. He then placed his other hand around her waist. He had a firm yet gentle grip around what looked like a belt that was her waist. His manhood touching her flower. He pushed in and shuddered in pleasure. Charlotte felt his throbbing member and gasped. She looked back to Chris. Her fire red eyes in the mist of the hot water showering their bodies. Chris kept going in until his base was left. He started with a slow yet fierce rhythm of thrust. Charlotte inhaling as he went in and exhaling as he came back out. From all the years it still felt like the first time, they made love. As he entered and exited, he ran his hands across her back. He placed both hands back on her waist and fiercely thrust in. The force made Charlotte's feet bounce from the floor of the shower. Chris went faster, increasing the pleasure of the sex. Her breasts bouncing and clapping as he thrust. Chris moves Charlotte against the wall, so they were both standing. Charlotte moaning as he continued to pleasure her. Charlotte was feeling very close to her climax. Her moans became yelps as he pushed her waist into his pelvis. Chris felt like he was about to explode. He held it in knowing it might ruin the moment. Charlotte orgasmed and sprayed her love juices on his member.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Chris and Charlotte's eyes widened when they heard the voice. His climax died down. Charlotte forgot to close the shower curtain. They looked to their left and saw Luke and Aurora watching them.

"Damn, this talk was supposed to be when they were older!" Chris said.

His member quickly grew limp and took itself out of Charlotte's petals.

"Daddy, were you hurting mommy?" Luke asked.

"No, Luke… Uhhh, me and your mother were, making love?"

The door opened and Max rushed in. "Luke, Aurora, I said not to hide in the-…" He saw Chris in the shower with Charlotte, "Umm… Bye!" He shut the door as he exited.

Chris quickly got out of the shower and put on his clothes and glasses. He picked up both Luke and Aurora, sat on the toilet and put them on his lap. Charlotte turned off the shower and dried herself. She knelt down next to Chris.

"Kids…" Chris swallowed, "What I and your mother were doing was… something called… I'm very bad at explaining!"

"Me and your father were doing was something called… making love." Charlotte continued.

"Making love?" Luke asked.

"When two people love each other very much, they show it in many ways. This way is how you and Aurora were born." Charlotte explained.

"I love Aurora, Aunt Serenity, Aunt Violet, Uncle Sa-"

"No no no! If it's your family it's not right to do so, unless the circumstances… It's with someone else that you love. And if he or she loves you back and if it is the right time, you make love." Charlotte explained.

"I thought babies come from the sky!" Aurora said.

"Does that mean I can make love with Ms. Kop-?!"

"No! It's only if they love you back, if they agree to it and if the time is right. Let me tell you a story." Charlotte said.

"Yay! Stories!" They both yelled excitedly.

"Chris…"

"Oh, ok…" Chris tried to think up a story and said, "Once, there was a girl named… Charlotte! She was so beautiful, her eyes as red as the fire that burns in a chimney. Her smile so welcoming and happy. Everyone loved her. Then there was a man named… Christian. He was the most handsome in the land. Charlotte noticed him and instantly loved him. Christian did not know she was in love with him. One day, they bumped into each other. Charlotte was scared to confess. But when Christian looked at her eyes he became in love with her as well. He confessed to her he was in love with her. They both shared their first kiss. They felt like they're love was going to last forever. A few day- WEEKS!, later, they wanted to go into a new level of love. Therefore, they made love. A few months later, Charlotte was giving birth, giving birth means when a girl is having a baby, when Chris saw his kids he knew they were meant for each other. They lived happily ever after… The end."

Luke and Aurora clapped and cheered. Chris looked at the time and was surprised at how fast time goes by. It was nearing 8. He saw that Luke and Aurora were looking drowsy.

"Alright kids, it's bedtime." Chris said.

"Awwww…" Luke and Aurora groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you another story tomorrow after Jon's wedding. I promise." Chris said.

He lifted the two and got up from the toilet seat. Charlotte grabbed Luke. They carried them both to the bed. The team were chatting but then quickly went silent when Chris and Charlotte came into the room. They put the kids down on the bed and kissed them goodnight.

"Go have some fun, Chris. You deserve it." Charlotte whispered to Chris.

Chris smiled and kissed her. He grabbed some shades and a Mistralton Sky Drivers Baseball cap. He went down to the lobby and saw the group of men waiting for him.

"Finally, ready to go?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Chris said.

"We're going to the bar since Frank messed up some reservations at a exclusive Strip Club." Alx said.

"Well, I heard it has one of the best Mixologists in the region. We'll see and drink some exotic stuff." Frank said.

"Let's get going, what are we waiting for?!" Jon asked.

-1 hour later-

After an hour of searching around the large city they made it to the bar. Chris felt intimidated, he wasn't 21 yet, Jon looked old enough to be at least 24. The bar was named, 'Electric Elekid Bar and Restaurant'. They entered and as soon as they stepped through the door got on the bar stools. The waiter came by. He was old, he had grayish hair and a

"IDs."

Frank, Alx and Blu took out their IDs. Chris and Jon felt pretty embarrassed.

"Sorry man, I left my ID back at my venue for my wedding." Jon said.

"Hmm… you look old enough, congratulations by the way, must be here for your last night of freedom… now for the kid." The waiter said. He gave a intimidating look to Chris. "Where's your ID, kid?"

"Yo!" Blu said. He threw a hundred dollar bill to the waiter. The waiter checked if it was real or not. He smiled and nodded.

"You look old enough… What'll be your poison?" The waiter asked.

"Arsenic." Frank said. Everyone gave him a confused look except Alx. "Sorry, habit, what's your strongest?"

The waiter poured 5 shots of whiskey into a container. He poured another 5 shots of Bailey's. For the final kick, he poured a whole bottle of Guinness into the container. He mixed it and poured the drink into shot glasses. It started to foam. He slid down the glasses to the group.

Frank smiled and said, "Irish Car Bomb?! This is drink for pansies!" He drunk the whole shot in one swallow. Followed Alx and Blu. The three looked at Jon and Chris.

"Well, here goes nothing." Jon said. He drank the shot and smacked his lips. "Huh, not bad…"

Chris stared at the shot. He only drank some of the weak stuff like Corona light.

"C'mon Chris! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" They chanted in unison. Chris took a breath and drank the shot slowly. It tasted like Chocolate. Then, he felt like something hit him in the chest after drinking. His whole view became blurry. He tried cleaning his shades and switching to his glasses. Still blurry. The others cheered. "Woo hoo!"

"Stronger! Stronger!" They chanted except Chris.

"They call this undead or Zombie." The waiter said.

He cleaned the container and put in some ice. He filled it with 5 shots of dark and white rum, 5 half shots of brandy, and he poured some agave in it, put in 5 half shots of limejuice and 5 half shots of pineapple juice. He mixed it and took out some other types of glasses. He poured the tropical drink into all 5 of them. He slid the glasses one by one. Frank, Alx and Blu drank the whole cup in one swallow again. It's as if they were trained by the Irish. Jon laughed and drank the cup a bit slower than the others. Chris' vision was slowly coming back. He took the cup and examined the drink. He inhaled and tried to open his throat to swallow the drink at once. It was a bit sweet, he then felt as if a football team was stomping on his chest.

"You alright, Chris?" Jon asked.

"No! I'm good…" Chris said. His mind was going away for a bit.

"Alright, this one is the infamous 'Bastard on the Beach'. Ready?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah!" They yelled, again, except Chris.

The waiter grabbed 5 different glasses, he mixed a few drinks in different containers. He poured 2 in the high ball glass, 2 in a old fashioned, and one in a glass that looked like a mojito glass. He slid down the high balls to Jon and Blu and the old fashions to Frank and Alx. He smiled and slid the mojito-looking glass to Chris.

By the time Chris got his drink, Frank, Alx, Blu and Jon were nearly finished. He wanted to get through this quick. He gulped down the glass, Frank noticed.

"No! Don't-!" Chris finished the glass. He felt something was coming up, he ran outside and threw up on the sidewalk. Frank paid the waiter for the drinks and the group followed behind Chris. Chris felt a little better but then threw up again. Everything went black.

-Jon-

Jon saw his friend throwing up on the sidewalk. The drinks were pretty strong but Jon handled them. Chris then got up and started stumbling around.

"D-doun't worry guys… I'm aaaaaalright…" He slurred.

Frank started to laugh, "Chris' shit drunk!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chris went to Frank and then busted out laughing, "I love you man… I love you guys so much! C'mon and give me a kiss!"

"Should we take you back to the hotel?" Alx asked.

"Nah! You guys go have fun ima go and… do shit…" Chris slurred.

Jon whispered to Frank, "We shouldn't leave him alone, who knows what he'll do."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Fuck yeah I'll be fine! You know it! Ima go and do shit…" Chris slurred.

"No, we need to get you back." Jon said. He took Chris' hand and dragged him to the hotel.

"C'mon Jonny. You guys can just go have fun!" Chris groaned.

"TAXI!" Jon yelled.

"Man you remind of… Serenity! Yeah, yeah… She says she will do anything for me! Man, I love her to death, if Charlotte wasn't born or alive, I would've gone with her! But, man, I had sex with her!"

Jon widened his eyes and looked back to Chris, "You did what?!"

"Nah, nah! Fugettaboutit…" Chris said.

"No! Chris tell me, now." Jon ordered.

"Aight man! Don't fucking throw up ya hear? Cause throwing up… ain't good…" Chris said.

A Taxi rolled by in front of them. Jon dragged Chris inside the Taxi with him. He paid the taxi to drive them to the hotel.

"Yeah I had sex with her… it was hot… not as hot as Charlotte but hot… man, I feel so bad. She would do anything for me… But, I can't just leave Char, she's my best friend and fiancée. I love her to the end of… what's that shit called? Time! Yeah, time… We had Luke and Aurora, little monsters if you ask me but they are wonderful… Serenity…" Chris started to cry. "I'm sorry Serenity. I'm sorry… Serenity… 5 years…"

Jon started to feel bad for his friend. He patted his back and said, "Don't worry man… You just get a good night's rest and that's it."

"Thanks, jonny. You are my friend! I love you man!" Chris slurred.

-20 minutes later-

Jon got Chris into the hotel and up to Chris' room. Chris laughed through the whole way.

"Chris, please, just go and sleep. I need to get back." Jon said.

"Alright, alright… good night man…" Chris said.

"Night." Jon said. He started walking away and looked over his shoulder to check if Chris is going inside. He was. He left the hotel and went back to Frank and the others. Chris smiled devilishly and went down to a bar in the hotel. He started drinking the beers and wines on the shelves.

"Sir Christian?"

Chris turned around, his eyes bloodshot and his shirt stained with alcohol. Serenity was looking at him, confused.

"Serenity! Serenity, I'm so-" Chris threw up all over the counter of the bar.

"Sir Christian! What's happened to you?!"

"Serenity, shh, shh… I'm… SORRY! I love you Serenity… You… will fucking… do anything for me! Come here!" Chris slurred. He brought his arms out and walked to Serenity.

"Sir Christian, you're intoxicated! We need to get you to be-!" Chris cut off Serenity by kissing her. Serenity blushed but then inhaled the beer breath and became disgusted. She broke the kiss and said, "Stop this!"

"C'mon Serenity! You always… loved me!" Chris said. He grabbed a bottle of Champagne and popped the cork. The Champagne sprayed all over Serenity. "Opa!"

Serenity felt the Champagne seeping into her pores, used to hydrate herself. She saw the world go into a blur.

"Sir Christian, stop, now!" Serenity said.

Chris laughed and popped another on Serenity. Serenity became frustrated but then felt dizzy.

"Don't make me… attack you… Sir… Christian!" Serenity slurred.

Chris grabbed the final Champagne bottle and popped it on Serenity again. Serenity felt sick and threw up on the floor of the bar. She started to laugh.

"Oh, Sir Christian… I love you so much! Let's go… somewhere else…" Serenity said.

"That's the fucking spirit!" Chris slurred. Serenity kissed Chris and smiled. Chris laughed and ran outside. Serenity followed behind. They went across Nimbasa doing ridiculous things and some dangerous. You know what they say, What happens in Nimbasa, stays in Nimbasa… or does it?

**This chapter was funny as hell. I had to do some research on strong alcoholic drinks. Also, Solrac III inspired me to do this. Wonder what'll happen between Chris and Serenity both drunk as hell and roaming around night Nimbasa. Find out what happens in the next chapter of Move on! Also, if you ask how the hell Franz captured MewTwo you'll be able to figure out why in later chapters of Move On Heil-Zhein Rises. Review and send feedback, PM the broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people, just got a message from LL99. Glad he's not dead… yet… Anyway, I realized that I haven't updated for a while now. Move On Heil-Zhein Rises is on hold for a moment. Man, high school is tough… anyway I bring you happy enjoyment with Move On 2 a New Dawn.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Last Friday Night

Chris woke up panting heavily, sweating and beat-up. He looked around, getting his bearings. It was a beat up room, filled with bottles or alcohol, boxes and for some reason plates of food. He has a trophy in hand, a "I Heart Arceus" shirt and his wet shaft flopping around out of his underwear and pants.

"What the hell happened last night?" Chris asked himself.

A nearby T.V. suddenly turned on. A clown-like figure came up in the TV.

"Hello… I want to play a game…" It said.

"Boring…" Chris changed the channel to News at 7.

"Hello, I am Jane Percy! I am here at the site of a successful food-making competition here in downtown Nimbasa last night. The contest was a fund-raiser for schools in Nimbasa, where people from all over Unova came to show off their dishes. But, there was one pair that stood out. A young man named Chris and his Milotic, Serenity made delicious foods, from traditional Rice and Beans to a hot Jambalaya, they amazed the crowd with the dishes. Thanks to them, the fundraiser has exceeded its expected amount. We have concluded that it may be famous celebrity, Chris, who a few years ago, saved the Unova region and became a hero alongside Zekrom. Thanks you two. Back to you Cor-"

The TV turned off again. Chris zipped up his pants and looked around for Serenity.

"Serenity? Where are you?"

He heard moaning farther in the room. He went to the source of the sound and gasped. There was Serenity, covered in food and some dry substance around her mouth and body. He swept the food off her and raised her head.

"Serenity, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes then filled with anger. She used a water pulse on Chris, throwing him across the room. He hit the wall and felt his spine crack a bit.

"Sir Christian, I am sorry but you are out of con-!... wait… where are we?" Serenity asked.

Chris imitated his dad, "That is of my concern!... ow…."

Serenity tasted something peculiar on her mouth. "What is thi-?...!" She screamed.

"What?!" Chris asked.

"Sir Chri-Christian… we may have had… sex again…" Serenity said frightened.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"I remember the taste… What happened last night?!" Serenity asked.

"I just watched the news. I think the alcohol may have made us dish-making machines. They also mistaken me for another person." Chris said.

Serenity let water flow from her mouth, cleaning and hydrating herself. She sighed and said, "Sir Christian, why were you like that?"

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"You were so drunk… and… honest. You told me how you felt about me."

"Well I guess alcohol can do that to you. Becoming shit-faced, I did not expect that…"

"Well, I understand… Chris I believe I had been obsessive over the years after those few weeks… Now, I, somehow, have closure… I love you too Chris, but Charlotte is your true love."

"So you're not mad at me about how I had sex with you?"

"A bit. But as long as I'm not impregnated it'll be alright. Plus we didn't really know what we were doing."

"Hardcore Drunk Fish Sex…"

"Don't make me change my mind Sir Christian."

Chris smiled and hugged Serenity, "Thanks Serenity… for everything…"

"Let's just… get out of here…" Serenity said.

-10 minutes later-

They finally found the way out and went outside. Chris looked around; it looked like it was the ghetto part of Nimbasa. A shady man came to them. Chris felt suspicious and reached for his side only to remember he left his M1911.

"Are you Chris?" He asked. He sounded a lot like Chris.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Are… you… Chris?" he asked.

"Yes." Chris answered.

The man snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Serenity became overcome in green vines, sucking the energy out of her. Chris charged an Aura Sphere to take the vines off of her. Suddenly he felt something hit his neck. He suddenly blacked out.

-The Resistance-

"Looker…" a man in purple said.

"What is it?" 'Looker' asked.

"Project Vitality's vital signs are becoming increasingly stronger. It seems she will be back to full health in a few months."

"Wonderful… But it's not over. In order to start Project _Renai, _we need to eliminate the Heil-Zhein so they don't get in the way." 'Looker' replied.

"May I ask… How did you find Project Vitality?"

"… It wasn't just me who found her…"

-3 years ago, December 17th 2014-

_It was a dark and snowy night. 'Looker' was in the snow, honing his skills. He stood in place, in the middle of what was left of forest. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He heard a sound and instantaneously slashed it. He heard tree bark, cracking and falling to the ground. He smiled. He continued this for at least an hour. He then heard crying. He instantly nearly slashed it._

"_No! Please!" it said. It was a she. She sounded like a woman, soft._

"_Who are you?" Looker asked. He used the hilt to identify the person._

"_D-don't hurt me… I am weak… I will die soon if this forest isn't saved…"_

"_What do you mean? Are you some sort of Dendrophilliac?" He asked._

"_No… I am the forest… I am the descendant of the organics… my mother's before me guarded the forest. I am Celebi." She explained._

_Looker gasped. "Are you tricking me?"_

"_No… please help me… horrible men, trying to capture me… They already captured all my other friends… Mew… his half-brother… Suicune… Latias… They captured them… I escaped… they tried to burn me… but Suicune helped me escape… Arceus bless her… They are still looking for me…" Celebi explained._

"_Why are you here, Princess of the Earth?" Looker asked._

"_My mother and her mother tend to all of the regions each… if one of them dies, their descendants have to take the position. My great grandmother died here. I came… Then it all happened… I've seen what they've used each one of us for… They tortured MewTwo… he was the power source of the clones… Mew… all they did was perform tests and tortures on him… I could hear him scream through the walls. I don't want to see him like that… Suicune… they used her for water… whipping her and beating her if she doesn't produce the water… Latias… she was… raped brutally… by those mindless people… they wanted her offspring… They… they made me… take… other Pokémon's… life source away… for energy… I didn't want to do it, I'm sorry!" She cried._

"_it's not your fault… I will take you somewhere safe…" Looker reassured to Celebi. He then heard rustling in the bushes._

"_Celebi is in range, fire at will."_

_Looker grabbed Celebi and wrapped her in his robe. He felt a sudden burst of intense heat come from outside. The robe resisted the fire._

"_Target is being protected. Lethal force is recommended."_

_Looker heard a footstep come from behind. The crunch of the snow alerted him. He quickly un-sheathed his sword and slashed at the hostile. Celebi screamed in fear. He heard a shot fire. He brought up his robe, bullets bouncing off. _

"_Targets have armor, switch to explosives."_

_Looker placed Celebi behind his back. He heard a tube fire. His skin turned rough, and rocky. The grenade hit him but bounce off, without exploding. Looker slashed the other. He felt blood splatter on his face. He heard a camera flash and quickly slashed at the source._

"_Photograph sent to Heil-Zhein HQuuuu…."_

"_I-is it over?" Celebi asked._

"_You are safe in my hands, Princess of the Earth… we will do our best to bring you back to full health…"_

"_Th-thank you…"_

_-_Back to present-

"A brave thing you did, sir."

"She informed me she is the cure to this disaster. She needs to be at the heart of Sinnoh in order to restore it." Looker said.

"I am glad I joined sir."

"Everyone has their own part. I have sent one of our agents to Unova. He may be the only one who can convince him to come back…"

"Why, sir?"

"There is only one person who can stop this nightmare. The Savior."

-Charlotte-

Charlotte woke up heavenly. With Aurora and Luke in her arms. She looked around for Chris. He was nowhere to be found. She became worried and remembered Serenity.

"Where are they?" She whispered to herself. "Don't worry girl… they'll be here…"

-Chris-

Chris woke up in a bed with Serenity. The room was dark but had a light on them. In front of him was the same man. Chris regretted leaving his M1911 in Castelia. He tried to get up.

"Slowly… Chloe, heal him please."

He looked to his left and saw a giant Serperior. She was beautiful against the dim light, she had small breasts, big red eyes, and her head high.

"Hold still." She said. Her voice was elegant like Serenity's. She wrapped her vines around his body and closed her eyes. A green energy went into Chris, healing him.

"Who are you?!" Chris asked.

"Easy… do you know who I am?" He asked.

"I want to know so I can beat the fuck out of you!" Chris yelled, waking up Serenity. The Serperior wrapped her vines around Serenity and healed her.

"Chris…" He took off his hoodie. He looked exactly like Chris, except he had blue eyes. "My name is Chris."

"What?! You're joking right!" Chris said.

"Nope…" He suddenly burst laughing. "Sorry man! I can't keep this serious shit up! Anyways, honestly, I have no idea how we both look the same and act the same! Dude, I am the hero of Unova. I am the one who tamed Zekrom. N, I have no idea what happened with him, I mean I went everywhere after that time."

"I am deeply sorry for doing this to both of you. There was no other way we could get you in one place." Chloe said.

"Who was the one who knocked me out?!" Chris asked.

Chris clapped his hands twice. Out of the shadows came a Liepard. "This is Nights. She used a Assurance on ya."

"Sorry but I had to do it." Nights said. Her voice was very similar to Violet's. More Pokémon came out from the shadows. A Braviary, a Shiny Zebstrika, a Darmanitan, a Haxorus and a Carracosta came out.

"Meet my team."

"I am Patriot!" the Braviary yelled, sounding a lot like a military personnel.

"Ryker, faster than lightning." The Zebstrika boasted. His voice like Sai's.

"I AM FLAM!" The Darmanitan yelled fiercely. He sounded like a comprehensible hulk.

"I'm Chopper." Said The Haxorus.

"… Crush…" the Carracosta said quietly.

"This is my original team. They have been with through thick and thin. Chloe mostly." Chris (2) said. "You can ask any questions. Shoot."

"Question, are you and Chloe romantically involved?" Chris asked without hesitation.

"Yes. Actually we have been married for almost 5 years." Chloe said.

"It was kinda hard to find a place to let us have a wedding. Hardly any place in Unova to get married. We engaged in Hoenn." Chris (2) said.

"Wow, for all the time on this Earth, I have seen, for a normal person, a lot of relationships between Humans and Pokémon. Another question… How did you two meet?"

"I was Chris' first Pokémon when I was Snivy, when he was 10. It wasn't until he retired from the Leagues for a while when he was 20 we actually did something. We went steady for about years and he engaged to me." Chloe explained.

Chris hesitated but asked, "Child?"

"You are very nosy you know that? Ha, I'm just kidding, yeah… She's actually nearly 14." Chris (2) said.

"14? How old are you?" Serenity asked.

"38 years old. Man, you are asking me all these questions, but it's all good, I know everything about you guys." Chris (2) said.

"What do you mean?!" Chris asked.

"Chris…" Chris(2) sighed and said, "I am part of the Resistance at Sinnoh. After beating the Hoenn League we moved on to Sinnoh. What we found when we landed was horrific…"

-4 years ago, January 21st 2013-

_Chris, Chloe and their daughter, a Snivy named Roxanne landed in Canalave Port from Hoenn. Chris was excited to get back on the Pokémon League again with his trusty team. Chloe smiled at how excited he was and decided to blind fold him with a cloth from his pack. Chris got off the ferry on Ryker, giddy as a kid who got a N64._

"_Oh! I missed the rush of a good battle!" Chris said. "It's even better than surviving December 21__st__, 2012!"_

_They got off the ferry. Chloe looked outside and gasped. The city was dark, very grey. It was near depressing. Only thing keeping it from being depressing were lasers from Security Drones patrolling the city. People being executed in public. Chloe brought Roxanne to her chest so she doesn't have to see the gruesome act._

_Chris took off his blindfold. His jaw dropped and his whole attitude changed. A few men in uniform came to them._

"_Identification." They said monotonously. Like Chris (1), Chris (2) was bothered by him._

"_Actually, we were leaving." Chris said._

"_Identification or you will be labeled as hostiles." They said more sternly._

_Chris went into his wallet and gave them his ID. They used a scanner to verify it. They gave it back after the scanner showed a green light._

"_You are now under the Heil-Zhein. You may not leave until you have beaten the new Elite 4 and the Champion, who are Heil-Zhein Members #10, 9, 8 and 7. Jacque specializing in Ghost Pokémon, Francisco specializing in Fire Pokémon, Trailman specializing in Ground Type Pokémon and Fields specializing in Flying type Pokémon. Cynthia is still champion. For every one of your winnings there is a 10% tax."_

"_We can't leave?!" Chris asked._

"_Until you beat this league and served your duties here. Curfew is at 9 o'clock. If you do not obey…" The soldier shot a nearby citizen in the leg. A few soldiers went to the citizen and took him away._

"_Why do you do this to people?!" Chris asked._

"_Do not raise your voice to officials. Doing so will get you arrested." The soldier replied._

"_You guys are a bunch of mindless heartless bastards!" Chris yelled._

"_Citizen is being hostile, permission for Code-62… granted." The soldier and the others behind him brought out shock batons._

_Chris brought out a poke ball and released Flam. "Flam use Hammer Arm!"_

_Flam slammed his whole arm down on the soldiers. The soldiers resisted and hit Flam with the shock batons. Flam was brought down by the barrage. Chris withdrew Flam and Ryker._

"_Attacking! Using Lethal force!" the soldiers said out loud. They took out Beretta M9s and pointed at Chris and his family._

"_We only got here! We just wanted to spend time here, why isn't the military doing anything about it?!" Chris asked._

"_We are the military and police. You are disturbing the pea-"_

"_What peace?! Killing and injuring innocent pedestrians?! You all are animals! And now you are going to kill us! MY daughter is only 10!"_

"_Dad, what's happening?" asked Roxanne._

"_Hostile is being unreasonable. Commence fire." The soldier said._

_Chris hugged Chloe and Roxanne, bracing for the coming shots. They heard the shots but didn't feel anything. Only heard bodies fall to the ground._

"_A-are we dead?" asked Chloe._

_Chris looked up and saw the bodies of the soldiers, all decapitated cleanly and their guns taken._

"_Keep Roxanne's head down." Chris said to Chloe. Chloe looked up and gasped. "It's alright, they deserved it. What is wrong with this region? I didn't hear about this!"_

_They started moving but then were blocked by three figures. All wearing black robes._

"_Are you the shadow triad?!" Chris asked._

"_No. Come." The skinnier one said._

"_You sound a lot like them."_

_Chloe whispered to Chris, "Are you sure about this?"_

"_I have a feeling we should trust them." Chris said._

-Back to present-

"Sinnoh really got that way?!" Chris (1) asked.

"Yup, the other regions didn't even hear about it until PNC Network moved to Hoenn. We were recruited by the resistance group. At first it was small but over the years has grown ten thousand strong. But it's not enough to beat the Heil-Zhein. I was at first skeptical, I didn't want Roxanne, Chloe or any of my friends getting hurt. But damn Bla- Looker, has got a silver tongue." Chris (2)

"Look, I left that behind me. I've got a fiancée and kids now, I got a steady, well paying job and a great home. I don't want to get mixed up in this. Not after we failed, Harry dying, kids being born, and all that stuff." Chris (1) said.

Chris (2) felt angry and brought Chris against the wall by his neck. Serenity tried to intervene but Chloe brought her tail up. Serenity looked angrily at Chloe.

"Why you selfish son of a bitch. You are going to let a region lose everything to those insane monsters?! I know you have kids and a fiancée already. Charlotte is a sweet woman and Aurora and Luke, you wouldn't want them to live in a world knowing anytime, the Heil-Zhein are lurking about! The Heil-Zhein are planning to take over the southern regions! And you are going to sit here and do nothing? Maybe Looker was wrong. Maybe you aren't the savior he knew. The person who will save these people. You realize Alison is here too right?"

"Alison?! You mean-?"

"Your kid, Luke is friends with Gordon and Alison's kid, Katherine. But there is a bad side… Gordon was captured. He sacrificed himself so that Alison and Katherine could get here. The Priest, Father Roland, he's going to be bankrupt soon. The Heil-Zhein are on his ass with taxes. The whole region is devastated. And you know, Celebi is dying. Think about it Chris. Talk it over with Charlotte if you'd like. Just please, help us. Don't fucking pussy out." Chris (2) explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Chris asked.

"The Resistance has documents on everyone important."

"What makes Alison, Gordon and the Priest important?"

"Classified until you're with us Chris. Think about it." Chris (2) stepped on something in the floor. Suddenly the pad Chris and Serenity were on opened. The two fell through the trapdoor, ending up in a dumpster near the Hotel Perfect World.

"What the hell…" Chris said.

"What do you think we should do?" Serenity said.

"First of all, let's just get back to the hotel. We'll discuss this after the wedding." Chris said.

-Charlotte-

Charlotte was pacing the room, trying to keep calm.

"Where are they?!" She asked.

"You think we should go out and look for them?" Violet asked.

"Wait!" Charlotte felt a sudden presence. She looked outside the window and saw Chris and Serenity returning to the hotel. She smiled and opened the window. "CHRIS!" Chris looked up and saw Charlotte climbing out the window. She jumped. "CATCH ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Chris ran as fast as he could and held his arms up. Charlotte landed on top of him. Chris felt his heart pumping out of his ribs. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CHAR?!"

"I'm just happy you came back!"

"I WAS GONE FOR A NIGHT!"

Luke and Aurora looked out the window and waved. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey kids! Don't jump out the window like your mother did!" Chris yelled back.

"Ok daddy we won't!"

Charlotte laughed and helped Chris up. The three went back inside to the hotel room.

"How was your night Chris?" Sai asked.

"I don't know really, I just blacked out. Serenity was searching for me for hours." Chris explained.

Max intervened, "Are you sure? Cause on the T.V. you guys were in the Nimbasa Food for Charity competition."

"You little devil…" Chris whispered.

"You're welcome Char, you owe me." Max said turning off the TV.

"You know I would think by now we would have more advanced TVs and stuff. Now I am longing for a PS4 or Xbox 720." Chris said.

"At least we have a better economy, more technology and other stuff right?" Sai asked.

"Alright we are getting off topic… how many hours until the wedding?" Chris asked.

"About 3 hours." Max said.

"Let's shower and get into our clothes." Chris said.

"Ok."

-Chris number 2-

Chris went into his watch. A hologram came up. "Looker, I think I've got through to him."

"Good…"

"How's my Roxanne?" Chris asked.

"She's wonderful." Looker said.

"Good. I don't want her to get hurt." Chris said.

"Just keep on your mission. Make sure he chooses correctly. You have your suit?"

"Of course! I wouldn't go anywhere without it!"

"Good."

-2 hours later-

Charlotte was tying a bowtie on Luke. Luke had a small, blue tuxedo made by Serenity. Chris was making sure Aurora's dress was good, running a lint remover across her dress. Aurora had a beautiful light blue and black dress also made by Serenity.

"Mommy, I feel stupid." Luke said.

"You're not stupid, don't say that, hun. You look nice and sharp! Like your father." Charlotte replied.

"I FEEL GOOD!" Chris said.

"Daddy, Serenity makes the best stuff!" Aurora said.

"Thank Arceus she's in our life." Chris said.

Charlotte finished and stood up. "Chris can you help me get in my dress?"

"Sure, just making sure Aurora doesn't have any dust on her." Chris said.

Chris finished rolling it on her dress and brushed it down. He smiled and stood up, "You look very nice, _hija._"

"Thanks daddy!" Aurora said.

Chris followed Charlotte in to the bathroom. On the counter was laid out a sky blue dress. Chris took the dress but was surprised to find what was under it.

"Surprise, hun." Charlotte said happily. It was Chris' old tuxedo. He couldn't use it anymore because it was too small after a while. "Serenity enlarged it. I don't know how she did it without hands but she did a great job!" Chris was speechless. "You alright, Chris?"

"I want to cry right now…" Chris said. He undressed and put on first the pants and long sleeve shirt. "It's a perfect fit…" He put the vest on and the blazer. Charlotte wrapped the tie around his neck. "When I see Serenity, I am going to kiss her."

"You'll have to wash your mouth before I do." Charlotte joked.

Chris helped Charlotte get into her dress. It sparkled in the light. Chris felt amazed at how beautiful Charlotte looked.

"God, I am just…" Chris trailed off.

"Speechless?" Charlotte asked.

"Exactly." Chris said.

"Is our ride ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Let me check." Chris walked out of the bathroom and looked out the window. Vex was fending off Trainers trying to catch him.

"A Salamence! Go BLITZLE!" The Trainer yelled. He threw out a small black horse with ligting streaks across his body.

"No that's going to be my Salamence! Go Axew!" A small dragon with tusks appeared.

"Bitch please, GO DEINO!" A small dragon appeared.

Chris was annoyed and jumped down. He shot an Aura Sphere at the floor to keep him from landing hard. The explosion caught the attention of the arguing Trainers.

"Bitch please, this is my Salamence, Vex." Chris said.

"I want that Salamence! I'll trade Samurott for him!"

"No, trade him for my Zorua!"

"No! A Pidgeot for him!"

"Guys, how about this. If you beat my team, you get Vex."

"What the hell Chris! I'm not a fucking slave!"

Chris whispered, "Don't doubt yourself, Vex. We'll win in no time." He looked back to the Trainers. "3 on 3 battle. Me against the three of you! If you lose, you have to give me the Pokémon you offered!"

"Deal!" They all said. They withdrew the Pokémon they threw out and grabbed ultra balls from their belt.

"Go Galvantula!"

"Go Klang!"

"Go Accelgor!"

A giant yellow tarantula Pokémon, some sort of mechanical Pokémon and a red Pokémon wrapped in cloth appeared.

"Ok…" Chris whispered.

"We had a lot of trouble against these pokemons right?"

"Right… Go Max, Sai!" Chris yelled.

Max and Sai were confused of the situation. "Uhh, Chris, what's going on here?" Max asked.

"Pokémon battle. Going against these guys, just betted Vex." Chris quickly explained.

"If it means Vex then I'm going to DESTROY THEM!" Sai yelled.

"Klang use Charge Beam on Salamence!" The Trainer yelled.

Klang shot a beam of electricity to Vex. Sai got in front of Vex and absorbed the electricity.

"YES!" Sai yelled in ecstasy.

"Sai use Charge Beam on Accelgor!"

Sai shot the beam at one of the trainer's Accelgor. The Accelgor quickly dodged the attack.

"Accelgor use Bug Buzz!"

The Accelgor started sending a horrible sound to Sai, Max and Vex. Max and Sai were affected mostly and yelled in pain.

"Shoot! Max shut that Accelgor up with Fire Fang!" Max ran up to the Accelgor and bit down on it. Accelgor groaned in pain and shook Max off. Max ran back to Chris.

"Galvantula, use Electroweb!" The Galvantula turned around and shot a web towards them.

"Vex, use Dragon breath!" Vex opened his mouth and let out a giant blue flame, burning up the web and hitting them all. The Accelgor yelled in pain.

"No!" The Trainer ran up to the Accelgor and took out a Hyper potion.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Chris yelled.

"No ref!" The Trainers yelled. Chris shook his head and shot a Aura Sphere at the potion. It hit and knocked it out of his hand. "Hey! How did you do that?!"

"No ref, kids!"

"Accelgor finish that Quilava with Giga impact!" The Trainer yelled.

"Noobs…" Max whispered. Max sidestepped. The Accelgor instead hit the wall behind Max, hurting itself fatally.

"ACCELGOR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Charlotte yelled from the window.

"Thanks Char!" Chris yelled.

"Oh my god! Where did you come from with all these rare Pokémon!" One of the Trainers yelled.

"Why the hell are you treating us like we're fucking valuables?!" Sai asked angrily.

"Don't worry Sai, these kids are just some dumbasses." Chris said.

"Damn! My Accelgor, looks like it's up to you guys." The Trainer said.

"Max use Flamethrower on Klank!" Chris yelled.

Max blew a large flame to the Klank. It fell short a few feet.

"Klank! Use Charge Beam!" While Max was trying to hit Klank, it shot a beam of Electricity at Max, this time more powerful than the last. It hit, making Max stop and scream in pain of the electricy. "HA! Now follow it up with Discharge!" The Klank stopped and started to tremble, it then let out a large burst of electricity out to everyone on the field. Vex tried to resist the electricity, Max felt even more pain, starting to cry.

"Your Quilava is a pussy!" The other Trainer yelled.

"Max! Can you still go?!" Chris asked.

"Ngh, I… think so." Max said.

"Vex?!"

"It's alright, I'm a dragon right?!" Vex boasted.

"Vex use Dragon Rage!" Vex roared and launched a large ball of fire at Galvantula. The Galvantula tried to dodge it by jumping over it. The ball hit its legs and burned them. The Galvantula fell to the ground and groaned.

"What! How did you beat my Galvantula in one hit?!" The Trainer asked.

"IT WAS A DIRECT, CRITICAL HIT! GALVANTULA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Charlotte yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" The Trainer yelled.

"What the hell did you say to Charlotte?!" Chris asked.

"Shut, the fuck up… bitch!" The trainer repeated.

'I would kill for my gun now…' Chris thought to himself. "Watch, you guys are done. I basically won, man. Stalemate man."

"I have another trick up my sleeve!" The Trainer yelled. The Klank moved quickly towards the group. "KLANK USE SELF-DESTRUCT!"

"What! Klank can't use self-destruct!"

The Klank started to shine white. Max was intimidated and ran away from the field. Sai and Vex went all out with ranged moves on Klank. The Klank didn't stop and went past the two. It was aiming for Chris.

"DIGLETT! USE ROCK TOMB!"

A Diglett came from the ground in front of Chris. It raised the ground and encased the Klank. A white light shone and a small booming sound came from the inside of the tomb. The tomb went back into the ground, revealing a fainted Klank. Everyone looked to the person who sent the diglett.

"What the hell is going on here!?" It was a tall man with orangey brown hair, a beard, a cowboy hat, long sleeve shirt with a denim vest. "What did I ask?!"

"We-we were having a Pokémon battle." The third trainer said.

"No! I want to know, why the hell was that Klank going to explode right in front of this guy's face?!" He asked.

Luke, Aurora and Charlotte came running to Chris. Charlotte checking if he has any injuries. "Char, I'm fine." Chris said.

"Just checking." Charlotte said.

"Daddy are you okay?!" Aurora asked.

Chris smiled and picked them up with his arms. "I'm fine, kids."

"W-we were-"

The tall man walked up to the three trainers. He looked to the one with the Klank. "What? Tell me or I will punch you without even raising an arm."

The Trainer kept silent. The man grew impatient and a fist punched the trainer from the man's chin. The Trainer fell back, knocked out.

"Who else?!" The man asked. A Trainer started to wet himself. "Now, I heard you three made a bet with this guy. Give him your betting's, now." The Trainers took the pokeball from the knocked out one's belt and walked to Chris with their bettings. Chris smiled and gladly took them. "Get out of here, and don't loiter in my property, EVER AGAIN!" The Trainers ran and carried the knocked out one away.

"Hey thanks man. Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm the owner of the Perfect World Hotel. Let that be a warning to you." The man said.

"No, what's your name?" Chris asked.

"I can't tell you my name. All you need to know is that when I do a push-up, I don't push up, I push the earth away and bring it back to my chest. Also I can make any weak Pokémon become warriors." One of the trainers came back with a knife, the man jumped and roundhouse kicked the trainer. The Trainer flew to the side. "Don't mess with Law, and Order."

"That's awesome Mr.!" Luke said excitedly.

"My work here is done, by the way, the bar is off limits because someone wrecked it." He took out a Pidove. The Pidove started to fly. He grabbed it by it's leg and flew away.

"He seems familiar…" Chris said.

"Can we go before any more trainers try to catch me?!" Vex asked.

"Let's go then!" Chris, Char and the kids got on Vex. Chris withdrew Max and Sai. Vex launched himself into the sky. Going to the direction of the venue. Chris thought of what the other Chris said. '_The region is devastated… don't pussy out…' _Chris sighed and looked to Charlotte. Charlotte returned the look and smiled. Chris smiled as well. 'I should tell her after the wedding…'

**Guys sorry about this. High school has been a pain in the ass. I had to raise my grade in Physics god damn it. As for a little incentive and for sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I am working on a alternate ending for Move On as requested from a reviewer. But the alternate ending will be kind of sad and somewhat just horrible. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Answer in reviews, Who was the special person I have included in this chapter of Move On 2 a New Dawn? Not the other Chris. I just imported my game into the computer, If you know what I mean… Please send feedback and review. PM the broski for any questions. I'll try to post more often alright guys?**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! Still feeling horrible for writing that Alt. Ending! Also just got the new Pokémon! So far I have Kit, Roxanne, a female Arcanine named Furia, Zoroark, a Sigilyph named Rae and a Jolteon named Seth! In addition, a loyal reviewer and I are making a collaboration so expect that soon. Or later. I don't know, we're pretty much procrastinating. Oh and 730- whatever your name is, I shot a M1911 with Hollow Points, a .45 XD Pistol, a Saiga 12k shotgun with Magnum Buckshots, an AR-15 with 5.56 (HURTS LIKE HELL) and a .308 Hunting Rifle. So umm yeah. Anyways, I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Nothing can stop it

-March 9th 2017, 11:32am-

Chris could see the venue. He checked the time on his IPhone 8S, which was basically a small tablet that can do almost anything. He smiled, they were a bit early, since the wedding was at 12:15. Vex swooped down and landed near a few cars. Chris got off and helped Charlotte, Luke and Aurora get off. Chris looked back and saw all his friends in formal clothing, mostly Frank.

Frank saw Chris and immediately laughed, "DAMN, KID! YOU WERE FUCKING SHIT-FACED LAST NIGHT!" Grace elbowed him to be quiet.

Charlotte widened her eyes and looked at Chris. "You were drinking?!"

"Umm… Yeah?"

Charlotte punched Chris in the face, giving him a bruise on his cheek. Chris fell back and winced in pain.

"Mommy! Why did you hit Daddy?!" Luke asked.

"Cause your father deserves it." Charlotte replied. She went to him and placed her paw on the bruise and healed it. Chris got up and rubbed the place where she hit him.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Alx asked.

"No, it ain't! Guy deserves it for not telling his baby momma nothin'!" Jackie said.

"Jackie, we're in a formal wedding." Blu said.

"Sorry, my apologies." Jackie said.

"Daddy are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, _hija_. I deserved it anyway." Chris said. He then checked the time again. "I wonder where's Ma and Pa."

Aurora looked to her side and felt excited and happy to who she saw. She ran to them, "_Abuelos! Abuela!" _Luke followed behind.

Chris and Charlotte looked and saw Chris' parents and Richard coming out of their car. Aurora jumped on Marco and Luke hugged Richard.

"We missed you _Abuelo_!" Luke said.

"Ha ha. Me too, Luke. How old are you two?" Richard asked.

"We're almost 5! It's almost our birthday!" Aurora replied.

"Daddy! I'm glad you guys made it!" Charlotte said.

"_Chrisito! _How've you and Charlotte been!" Marco asked.

"Grand, Pa. Just grand. It's great to see you and Ma again. I love you guys." Chris said.

"It feels good to be together in one place." Richard said.

"It feels like yesterday you two left the house and went on your own." Chris' mom said.

"_Calmate, Maria. _It was time they got out of the house." Marco said.

Maria then felt something hit in her emotional state. She started to cry, "_Pero en Sinnoh, ellos casi se murieron!"_

Marco took hold of Maria.

"What's wrong with Ma?" Chris asked.

"She's been having _pesadillas. Estará bien, solo sueños _(It'll be alright, just dreams)_."_ Marco said.

"Alright well, shall we?" Chris asked showing the way to the door of the venue and holding a hand out to Charlotte.

Charlotte took the hand and went inside with Chris and the kids. Richard and Marco sighed.

"Wow, 5 years they have been together." Richard said.

"And I have regretted them being together in the past. What was wrong with me? They're perfect for each other." Marco replied.

"Don't say that,_ marido._ People make mistakes." Maria said.

They went inside and saw many people lined in rows of seats. The venue was beautiful. With small trees lined across the side walls. A painting of two people in the sunset and a ice statue of a Milotic and a Dragonair. Marco, Maria and Richard took a seat next to Charlotte. Chris went up to the altar next to a few men and women. Jon looked to Chris and smiled.

"Glad you're here man." Jon whispered.

"The pleasure is all mine bro."

The organ started playing. Two small girls came in with baskets and threw rose petals behind them. Joann in a long snow-white bridal dress walked slowly down the aisle.

"She looks beautiful." Karen whispered to Frank.

"Not as beautiful as you, Karie." Frank whispered back.

Joann walked up and on to the altar. She stood in front of Jon.

A fat black man in a white tuxedo and sunglasses went up to the altar next to Jon and Joann.

"Must be rich." Frank whispered to Alx.

"Fellow friends and familia! We gather he today to WITNESS, the joining of two loved ones, in holy matrimony! For they have been through so much, to be here today! Jon and JoAANNnah! A unique couple, now here to bound! IN THE EYES OF GOoooDAH! Is there any reason these two should not be joined together?! SPEAK NOW or FOREVAH hold your peace." Everyone kept silent. He looked to Joann. "Do you, Joann Watson, take this man to be yo lawfully wedded husband! To be with through THICK and thin! In sickness and in health! Till death! Do you part?"

Joann felt like she was going to cry. She sucked it up and said, "I do, with all my heart."

"Do you, JONATHON RIVERA! WHO IS NOT A MEXICAN LIKE EVERYONE THINKS BUT A DOMINICAN, Take this BEAUTIFUL young woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife! To be with through thick and THINNAH! IN SICKNESS and in health! Till death do you part?"

Jon, without hesitation, said, "I do, with my soul."

"Then, with the BLACK POWAH invested in me! I pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE! You may make out with the bride!"

They both went to each other and kissed passionately. Everyone cheered and clapped. Jon and Joann broke the kiss and hugged each other. A maiden fainted and hit the floor. A few people got up and dragged her away. The ceremony continued.

"NOW FOR THE RECEPSHINAAH!"

Large men and a few burly Pokémon came in moving around chairs and tables and carried a long table at the end of the room. They placed a cake and food on it.

"This is so organized!" Chris said.

"I had to save money for nearly 5 months to be able to pay for all this. Money well spent."

-Heil-Zhein HQ #5, Near Hearthome City-

Franz was walking to a large, tall HQ in the middle of the Hearthome. It was still under construction since they haven't taken full control, because of the Resistance and their allies nearby. He went inside to check on everything.

A female receptionist called for him, "Hello sir! How is your day?!"

"Wonderful, how's construction?"

"We're nearly finished with the top floor. Once it is finished, we will have a celebration at the top for success in building HQs in every corner of Sinnoh."

"_WUNDERBAR!_ How about the control?"

"We will have control in an estimated time of 1 week sir. The Resistance really is a bother to our plans."

"Great!"

"We still cannot get into the forest though. We've sent scouts and hundreds of soldiers to go in. We even sent the Collectors. They only brought back one."

"How long has this been going on?" Franz asked.

"Sir, this has been going on for the past 4 years. How have you not seen this?"

"I am sorry; there is just so many headquarters to check in with."

"No need sir. We have decided to steer clear of the forest. We don't know who these people are but they're clearly armed and dangerous. You also may want to look into HQ #4 at Sunyshore. That's where the Collector dropped off the captured Pokémon."

"You know what, because I like this HQ so much I will do something special. I will have to discuss this with Dr. Norman."

"Oh sir, Dr. Norman is at the science bay of the HQ. You may see him now."

"Huh, thank you." Franz replied. He went past the reception and at the end of the large room, an elevator. He went up to the 21st floor and past several hallways to the Science bay. Inside were scientist lined in test chambers, computers and offices. There was a scaffold surveying the bay and on it was Dr. Norman, now with a longer scientist robe and sunglasses, was supervising everything. Franz went up on the scaffold and to Dr. Norman.

"_Guten tag_, Doctor!"

"Good afternoon to you too Franz. How has everything been going for you?"

"I have received information that we have some trouble with taking control of the nearby forest."

"Ah, yes. We have given up after 4 years of failure taking it over. There seems to be a force in there, we know it is not the Resistance."

"Then what is it?!"

"We have sent so many soldiers in there! All we got was a shiny Lucario."

"Shiny Lucario, eh? I will see who this is… In the mean time, What can we do to take control?"

"… Explosives?"

"What kind?"

"Take it up with Fields, I am not an expert on WMDs, by the way, I have suggestion."

"Go ahead."

"So far we have taken control of the entire region, even Stark Mountain! How about we expand a bit, hmm?"

"Like how?"

"Conquest, Franz. To all of those other regions. To bring terror and gain control."

"I like it! It sounds wonderful! Where do we start?"

"I was thinking of a more populated area. Like Unova."

"That gives me an idea… thank you Dr. Norman, for the help."

"Anything Franz. Now excuse me, I need to get back to supervising." Dr. Norman turned back to watching the scientists working and experimenting. Franz left the bay and the HQ. He looked to the untouched forest.

"Only a matter of time…"

-2 hours later, Chris-

Chris, Charlotte and the kids were taking off their formal clothing. Luke was glad to be getting out of the suit.

"Mommy, do I have to take it off?" Aurora asked.

"Of course, Aurora. Now let's go into the bathroom to take it off." Charlotte led Aurora into the bathroom. Chris was taking Luke's suit off.

"Daddy, I'm bored!" Luke said.

"How about a little treat for you two. Let's go to the Amusement Park, eh?"

Luke jumped in excitement and asked, "Yay! Can we ride the Roller Coaster?!"

"All of the rides, Luke." Chris replied.

Charlotte, undressed, came out with Aurora, dressed in jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"Hey Char, we're going to the Amusement Park."

"REALLY?!" Aurora asked excitedly. She jumped and hugged Chris. Luke got on as well.

"Char… little help?" Chris strained.

"Kids, get off your father." Charlotte ordered. They obeyed and got off of Chris.

"We should go, while it's still early."

-Resistance Escort Vehicle, Route 210-

An Armored Camoflauged jeep was driving through the forest. On it was Looker, his Mightyena and a Zoroark. Driven by a loyalist. The Driver slowed to a stop when he saw blue lights. Looker, escorted by his Mightyena, and the Zoroark walked towards the lights. They were then met by unknown figures and sounds of cocking.

"Pass?" They said.

"For the land, we fight."

They lowered their weapons. One of them came out from the shadows. It was a Lucario, with an AK-74M fitted with a silencer and an EO Tech Holo sight.

"Is that you Logan?" Looker asked.

"Yes sir. Come with us, the Alpha Male wishes to speak with you." Logan said.

"Samantha. Lead, please."

"Yes, master." The Mightyena replied.

She led Looker with Logan to a wall. The Zoroark following behind. A gate opened on the wall as they entered. Inside the walls was a large village of diverse Pokémon and humans. The village was dark, blue lights around the trees. Pokémon and humans working and walking around, minding their business. The village was patrolled by other, armed Lucario and humans.

"We have made good progress. But the village is becoming overpopulated. We cannot take in much more refugees." Logan said as they walked.

"We cannot let the Heil-Zhein take control of this area. They have already taken nearly the entire region."

"Don't we already know that, looker? We have protected these woods for the last 5 years. I don't think Heil-Zhein will be able to take this area. Not with all our manpower."

"Don't get cocky, Logan. We only survived all these years through training and firepower. Without them, I cannot imagine what the Heil-Zhein will do to us."

They reached the largest tree. It had an elevator now built in to the tree. Looker nodded to Logan. The three got on the elevator. It shook as it rose up to the house. Samantha led Looker into the house.

"Alpha male… I wish to speak with you." Looker said.

A Lucario with fire red eyes came out. Then another Lucario, with a battle scar on his eye, a beret and armed with blue and black Desert Eagle, came out. "Blade…"

"Kit. By the sound of your voice, you've grown."

"Of course…"

"Denise." Looker said.

"Harrison." Denise said.

"I'm sorry for your father, Kit."

"No… don't be. It was my own fault."

-2 years ago, March 6th 2015 (Day of Defeat), 3:12am-

_Kilano and Denise were sleeping. It was one of the few days they can actually sleep. Suddenly there was gunfire going on outside. Kilano was the first to get up. He put on his beret and grabbed the .50 DE. Kit came into the room._

"_Dad! Heil-Zhein are breaking through the village walls!" He quickly yelled over the gunfire._

"_Let's get out there! Get your gun and protect the village from here!"_

"_No Dad! I'm going out there with you and fight by your side!"_

"_SON! I can't risk losing you! We lost many fellow men and Pokémon, I don't want you or Denise hurt!" Kilano yelled back. "Now get on the SVD and protect the village!"_

"_But, Dad-!"_

"_THAT'S AN ORDER, SON!" Kilano yelled. He kissed Denise before he left. He jumped down from the house and into the fight with other humans and bipedal Pokémon._

"_Listen to your father and get on the gun!" Denise yelled to Kit._

_Kit didn't like it, but he ran to his room and grabbed the Dragunov. He ran to the window and set the bipod on the windowsill. He took a look outside, he could see the Heil-Zhein entering the village and fighting the militia. He looked through the sight and quickly started to drop as many bodies as he could._

_Kilano shot Aura Spheres towards the Heil-Zhein. On the rooftops of the village, Pokémon were using Hyper Beams to create supporting fire on the incoming hostiles. Kilano raised his .50 and emptied his magazine on a few shotgunners coming in._

"_Hold the line!" Kilano yelled._

_A burly Lucario wielding a large rifle came to Kilano. "Sir! The Heil-Zhein are closing in on the west side!"_

"_Martin! Get the Aerial Support on the west side! We need more fire down here!" Kilano yelled to Martin._

"_Yes sir!" Martin yelled. He stood up and shot the large rifle. The sound boomed through the area. The shot took down 4 Heil-Zhein Soldiers._

"_What rifle is that?!" Kilano asked._

"_.500 Express! Made to take down Boufalent and Tauros!" Martin yelled._

"_Go!" Kilano yelled. Martin ran to the west side of the village._

_Kit saw a Heil-Zhein sneaking up on to Kilano. He shot him before he could get to Kilano. Kilano turned around and waved for thanks. 'Dad's going to get killed out there! I need to do something!' Kit took off the scope and slid in a Red dot. He closed the bipod and used it as a foregip. He turned to get out and saw Denise, looking at him seriously._

"_Mom. I can't let Dad get killed down there! I need to help him." Kit said, trying to persuade Denise. She didn't say anything and hugged Kit._

"_Please, come back alive." Denise said quietly._

_Kit hugged back and then ran out into the battlefield. He ran as fast as he could to Kilano, killing a few Heil-Zhein on the way. He got to the cover where Kilano was holed up._

"_Son! What the hell did I tell you?!"_

"_Dad! I am not letting you get killed out here! Not today!" Kit said._

_Kilano stammered a bit but then said, "Son… let's fight for our village!"_

_Kit smiled and stood up. He, with Kilano, shot into the incoming crowd of Heil-Zhein. Soon they ran out of ammunition. They both got up from the cover and shot Aura Spheres into the crowd. Kilano took a hit but kept going. Soon, the army was resisted and destroyed. Kilano gripped the place where he bled most._

"_I-is it over?" Kit asked._

_Kilano checked the surrounding forest. Suddenly a loud shriek stunned the Miltia, Kit and Kilano. Kilano recognized the sound instantly._

"_COLLECTORS! EVERYONE FALL BACK!" Kilano yelled. Kilano and Kit ran back into the village. Monstrous silhouettes came into sight._

_Itcame out of the shadows. It was a mutated, spliced Pokémon, eyes blood red and spliced other types of Pokémon but mainly flying._

_Kilano and Kit ran as fast as they could towards the village walls. Suddenly, the Machamp/Magmortar Collector came in front of them. Kit fell back. Kilano stood his ground and roared. He shot a Hyper Beam at the Collector. The Machamp side brought out it's hand and absorbed the energy. The Magmortar side brought out it's cannon hand and shot the Hyper Beam back at Kilano. He yelled in pain and flew back. Kilano got up and used Bone Rush on the Collector. The Machamp side grabbed the bone staff and broke it. It punched Kit in his nose and threw him back. It grew wings and hovered above them. It then took a hit from behind. It turned around, Denise in a fighting stance with other Pokémon and armed humans behind her. The Collector chuckled and flew up. Electric types shot bursts of electricity to the Collector._

_The Collector changed its form. It then turned its Machamp side to Golem. The Golem side formed it's hand to a sword. The Magmortar side pointed its cannon and fired multiple spiked rocks at the people and Pokémon below. The sharp rocks hit and killed a few humans and Pokémon._

"_NO! FALL BACK EVERYONE!" Kilano yelled._

_The Pokémon and people ran into cover and stayed. The Collector came down and slashed at Kit and Kilano. Kit tried his best to dodge the attacks. Kilano kicked the sword and broke the sword arm. The Collector laughed and put its broken arm into Kilano's stomach. Kilano felt a sharp object go through his abdominals. Kit chopped the arm and kicked the Collector away. The chop didn't break the arm, the Collector slashed Kit's face. Kit screamed in pain and tried his best to stay standing. The Collector changed its Golem form to Electivire. It brought out it's cannon and shot a Electro-ball at Kilano. Kilano screamed in pain as the shocks went through his body. Soon from blood loss and pain, Kilano fainted._

"_NO KILANO!" Denise yelled._

_She got up from the cover and ran to the Collector. The Collector noticed Denise and brought up its cannon. It shot a Charge Beam at Denise. Denise dodged it and shot an Aura Sphere at it. The Collector absorbed the energy and shot it back. The sphere hit Denise, bringing her down. Kit tried to get up but can't. The Collector laughed and changed its form. It turned into a freakish-monstrous mouth. It grabbed Kilano and swallowed him whole. The militia got up from cover and ran to the Collector. The Collector mouth smiled and flew into the darkness of the forest. Kit cried from his left eye. Chansey and other humans tended to Kit. A few Lucario and Lopunny came to Denise._

"_K-kilano…"_

-Back to Present-

"I was weak. If I was stronger I would've at least been able to not let that freak of nature take Dad…"

"It's not your fault, Kit. It's mine. We should've been there." Blade said.

"It's nobody's fault. Leave it at that." Samantha said.

"I wish they were here again… Chris, Charlotte…" Kit said.

"It's alright Kit. I assure you, they will come back."

"I doubt it. They didn't come back for the last 5 years, they probably won't come back for another 5 years."

"Watch… we have the new recruit that came in from Unova." Blade said.

Kit looked behind Blade and started bleeding through his nose. He quickly hid it. The Zoroark stepped up.

"I'm Morgen. I specialize in reconnaissance and stealth. I am here to serve the Alpha Male." She said. Morgan had medium sized breasts hidden in under her ruff, magenta eyes and shorter claws than the average Zoroark.

"She is 15 years old. Do you have an extra room up here or do you want her to sleep in the barra-?"

"No! No, I think we have an extra room." Kit said.

"Great."

"How is the Superintendent?" Denise asked.

"Please don't ask." Blade said. "We should get going, Morgan are you okay with this?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Looker." Morgan said.

Blade nodded and patted his thigh, signaling Samantha to help him get out. Samantha kept her tail on Blade's leg to lead him outside. Kit looked to Morgan.

"So… I'm Kit." Kit introduced himself to Morgan.

"Kit of…" Morgan trailed off.

"What?"

"You don't have a last name?" Morgan asked.

"No I don't."

Denise intervened, "We still haven't found the family relic."

"Oh, well, I am Morgan of Kurai. My family Relic was found by one of our elders."

"We still have many scouts out looking for our relic." Denise said.

"Alright, enough talk about relics, I'll show you to your room, Morgan." Morgan nodded. Kit led Morgan to her new home. Denise looked out the window and sighed.

"Kilano… wherever you are… we will find you, beloved…"

**School has been up my ass for the past few weeks. I was kind of lazy with the Teran family's POV but put more work into the other's POVs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are a fan of Mass Effect or Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya then go over into my profile, read and review my other fic, Three Headed Dog. BTW, little teaser, there will be a MW2 reference in the next chapter or the next… or the next… Review and Send Feedback. PM the broski for any questions or concerns. Also, I appreciate all the people out there looking out for me and my fics. Thank you, you are not a waste of my time, you are a message of god. Heh…**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup peeps. Just beat Pokémon Black 2 and I say it was epic. I am currently in the works of beating Borderlands 2 with my Commando and my cousin as the Gunzerker, sweet. Damn Hurricane Sandy hit us hard! Harder than Katrina! Also now, I am putting the transitions into bold. Also MW2 reference. Nothing more to say. I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Decisions to Make

**-Resistance CT Vehicle, ?, 8:32pm, March 10****th****, 2017-**

A loyal Resistance soldier was in a transport vehicle, camouflaged to resemble a Heil-Zhein Armored Vehicle. He had a few battle scars, a short hair cut, and a thin head. He had a uniform that looked a lot like a tux, with a badge that said, 'Seck Richloft'. He scrimmaged through his pocket in the Heil-Zhein Formal Uniform and took out a picture. It was a photo of a little girl with a Skitty.

"This is for you, Gabby." He said. He shed a tear, quickly it dried away.

The LAV slowed to a stop. The door opened, a bright grayish light shone through. He got off, and saw Franz, Jergen and 5 other guys, in front of a Regional Airlines Jet. They weren't chipped or anything, they were just pure evil, but something struck Seck about one of them. A sort of shimmer of good. He shook his head from the feeling.

"Make our region proud, loyal Soldiers." Franz said happily.

"Come fellow, Heil-Zhein…" Jergen said.

Seck followed the 6 inside the jet. Inside the jet was a rack of weapons and armored vests. Jergen sat down in one of the seats. A small platform inside a table raised a cup of hot tea; Jergen took it and happily drank it.

"I will give you the entire brief once we land. In the meanwhile, sit down and have a drink."

**-Castelia City, Teran Penthouse Apartment-**

Chris and Charlotte were sleeping comfortably in their bed. It was the last day of Chris' Unpaid time off of work. Charlotte was happy Chris could spend those days with his family.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chris and Charlotte immediately woke up and ran to the kids' bedroom. They saw Aurora in the corner of her bed, crying and Luke startled by her outburst. Chris sat on the bed and Aurora immediately hugged her father.

"_Que pasa, hija?_" Chris asked.

"I had a bad dream!" Aurora said crying.

"What was your dream, hun?" Charlotte asked.

"I had a dream that there were people being-" She dug her face into Chris' stomach and cried again.

"Charlotte went into Aurora's aura. She saw people being killed in a forest, she then saw a face. A chiseled head, yellow eyes, and long grey hair. She gasped, her jaw shaking.

"What is it, Char?" Chris asked.

"Fr-Franz." Charlotte hesitantly said.

Chris' eyes flashed blue for a second. He kissed Aurora's forehead and said, "Don't worry, it's alright. You're safe, they're safe."

"Really?" Aurora asked.

"Of course." Chris said.

Aurora smiled and wiped away her tears. "Can I have some chocolate milk?"

"Anything, _hija_." Chris said. He and Charlotte left the room and went downstairs.

"Why does Mommy and Daddy give you all the attention?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Aurora said.

"I want chocolate milk…" Luke said.

Chris and Charlotte were in the kitchen, Chris pouring the chocolate milk into 2 cups. Charlotte was feeling disturbed from what she saw.

"Chris." Charlotte said.

"Yeah Char?" Chris asked.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Charlotte asked. "I mean, what I saw."

"It's probably nothing, Char."

He picked up the cups and started walking. Charlotte stood in front of him and closed her eyes. He was lying, his Aura is weary and worried.

"Chris, what is it that you're not telling me?" Charlotte slowly moved forward, Chris backed up to the counter. "You never lie to me, Chris."

"Char, please." Chris said.

Chris dropped the cups, Charlotte put her paws to his head. Chris tried to resist, but Charlotte had the superior aura. She saw everything Chris didn't tell her. She saw when they were 7 years old, Chris went into Richard's room and played a horrible prank. She saw something else that shocked her. Chris and Serenity having sex. She then saw a few days ago, Chris getting drunk. Then, she saw Serenity and Chris in a dark room with a guy who looked like Chris and a Serperior.

She took her paws off of his head and gasped from exhaustion.

"Wh-what did you see?" Chris hesitated. She started to cry. Chris raised his arms but she moved away. "Char, I'm sorry! It was-"

"No Chris… I'm not mad about Serenity. I'm mad…" She punched Chris, "THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Chris fell back and rubbed where she hit him. "Why… did you lie to me? For all these years. You lied to me. If you had told me, I would've been okay with it. Serenity's sweet, she'd give up her life for you Chris. But you lied."

"Char, I thought you would get like this if I did tell you." Chris explained.

"No, Chris. I wouldn't have. Maybe if you were with a human then yeah, it would be a problem but no, it's not. I love you Chris, Serenity loves you, the kids love you, everyone in our home and our friends love you. I don't know about Vex, I mean he's a dragon, it's in his nature to not love." Charlotte explained.

"You mean… your okay with it?" Chris asked.

Charlotte wiped away her tears and said, "Don't ever lie to me, again, or the next time it's your Coca-Cola Collection."

Chris whined, "Not my Coke Collection!"

"It's a good thing you told me the combination." Charlotte said. "Please just tell me the truth."

"Alright, Char. A guy, he's just like me, we're like twins except he's older. His name is Chris. He is part of a Resistance Group in Sinnoh. The place has gone to shit."

"No shit."

"Led by a guy named Looker."

"Wait, Looker? That was what Drake called Blade when he was teasing him about having no eyes."

"So?"

"Looker is Blade! Blade made the Resistance Group!" Charlotte explained.

"That explains EVERYTHING!" Chris exclaimed. "Anyway, some of our friends and Family in Sinnoh are leading horrible lives. He tried to convince me to join them."

"Did you accept?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about it before making our final decision."

"Good choice. I think we should talk about it with the 'Team'." Charlotte ordered.

"Alright, but Serenity already knows."

**-Skyla Airport, Mistralton City-**

Jergen looked out the window. The Plane was landing and slowing to a stop. Everyone got up and grabbed the weapons. Jergen took his trusty handheld M2 .50 Cal, due to his great muscles he can carry and fire it standing up. He swung it on his back and grabbed a silenced 9mm. One of the five went to Jergen.

"Sir, I will not go through with this! This is genocide!"

"Are you going soft on us, Mikhael?" Jergen asked.

"Sir, please. I do not want to do this." He said.

"Hmm… very well." Jergen then punched him in the nose. It threw him across the jet and to the wall. "Set up explosives, leave no trace." He then shot Mikhael in the gut, Mikhael yelled in pain.

"Yes sir." They rushed to place C4 across the jet. Once they were finished they put on their body armor.

"Alright, make sure everyone has their lunches packed and ammunition ready. Once we go in, we won't go back until the job is done. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The four said. The door opened leading to the Jetway. A stewardess came in.

"I hope you all had a safe- OH MY GOD!" Jergen silenced her with a shot to the head.

"Let's start moving." Jergen said.

Seck hesitated but grabbed a M240 and a M4 Carbine and followed the three. Jergen killed the security and people around the area with the suppressed pistol. He did not want to lose the element of surprise. They came to an elevator. Jergen called for the elevator.

"You all know the plan." Jergen said quietly.

The elevator doors opened. No one was inside, they all went in and went up to baggage checking. As the elevator rose, they were checking their guns if it is in working condition.

"Remember… No Unovian." Jergen said.

The elevator doors opened. They all quietly stepped out of the elevator. There were at least a hundred people standing with their backs facing them. Seck did not want to do this but it was a mission that will benefit the Resistance and the innocent people of Sinnoh. The crowd slowly turned to them. Seck watched as they stood in shock. He looked and examined them, he then saw a little girl with her mother. He tried desperately not to cry.

Jergen raised his M2 and fired at the crowd. The other 4 and Seck fired as well. Sounds of bodies falling to the floor were foreshadowed by the huge gunfire. Jergen and the four ran to the escalators, killing more civilians and security. Seck looked back. The man Jergen punched and shot was stumbling across the floor of corpses. He raised a pistol and fired at them. Jergen and the other three did not notice, Seck kept going as Mikhael tried so desperately to at least hit one of them.

Jergen and the four jumped from the balcony and into the first floor. They can already hear the sounds of helicopters. Military and SWAT teams outside. Jergen smiled and said, "Switch to the explosives." He reloaded his .50 with explosive rounds. Seck took out his M4 fitted with a M320 grenade launcher. They blasted outside and killed the incoming military and SWAT teams, Jergen fired at the rooftops, killing Snipers. Seck blew up the incoming trucks of SWAT.

"Get a Vehicle, Reislov!" Jergen ordered.

"Yes sir!" The man separated from the group and ran to get a civilian vehicle. The four pushed on and kept killing the waves of military and SWAT. It had only been 30 minutes and they created a massacre. They reached a safe point. An Ambulance came. Jergen opened the doors of it, revealing Reislov offering his hand to help. Jergen helped them get inside, one at a time. Seck hoped it was worth it, the mass murdering of so many innocents.

"We've sent a strong message with this attack, Jergen." Reislov declared.

"That's no message." Jergen said as he offered his hand to Seck. Seck took it,… BANG! Seck felt numb as he fell back and on to the floor. "This is a message."

Seck gasped for air. The doors closed shut and the ambulance drove away, leaving Seck bleeding to death.

"I… love you… Gabriella…" Seck said with is dying breath. The last thing he saw was a couple of Military running up to him and looking around. Seck closed his eyes for his eternal slumber.

**-Blade, Resistance HQ-**

Blade banged his fist on the table. "FUCK!" He was grabbed his hair and pulled it. "We failed and in the process, killed hundreds of people!"

"Sir, this is a horrible loss. How will we recover?" A loyal Resistance soldier asked.

"No… wait. Get it to PNC!"

**-Back to Chris-**

Everyone except Vex was in the living room, discussing the matter at hand. Chris was trying to convince everyone that it's not their problem anymore. Serenity and Charlotte are severly disagreeing seeing they should finish the job. Sai and Violet were agreeing with Serenity and Charlotte. Luke and Aurora were in the kitchen drinking their chocolate milk. Max was sitting, surfing through channels.

"Guys, we have a good life here! No worries!"

"Yeah but what about everyone else?! What about Alison?!" Charlotte asked.

"Oh Alison, she's here in Castelia, even got her number." Chris said.

"And how?"

"There's a thing called hacking. I've sent her a text, somehow she knew it was me and is coming over here."

"That's great. But, still, I say we should go back to Sinnoh and aid the Resistance forces." Serenity added.

"GUYS! You've got to see this!" Max exclaimed.

Max stopped surfing on PNC Network News. Everyone watched closely at the newscast.

"Hello, I'm Kacy Howard, PNC News. We have shocking news and footage that may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer Discretion is Advised. The Heil-Zhein made their mark, and in a horrid way. Five men attacked the Skyla Airport in Mistralton City. The attack caused hundreds of men, women, children and black people to be killed. Even the SWAT Teams and Military forces couldn't stop them. They all escaped except for one. A man the Military identified as Samuel Loreson, who aided in killing the hundreds of people and most importantly black people, and a Soldier for the Resistance in Sinnoh. We have received word that this may spark a war between the regions. You know what I think, I think that those f****** Heil-Zhein, took that man and planted a friggin chip in him like they do with all the other Soldiers in their army." Kacy started to cry, "Freddy… WHY?!"

Max switched the channel. Chris was speechless. Serenity checked if he was alright, he stood up.

"Those… fucking… bastard sons and daughters of bitches. I've changed my mind, we're going."

They all heard clapping and turned to the door. There was Chris, smiling and clapping. Alison came in with her daughter Katherine and looked confused about the situation.

"This is great! You've finally decided to help us!" Chris said.

"Which one is the real Chris?" Alison asked.

"We're both Chris, except my last name is Johnson." Said the other Chris.

"Let's call you by that so we won't get confused." Chris said.

"Fine by me." 'Johnson' said.

"How the hell did you get in?!" Chris asked.

"I got in with the Gardevoir." Johnson said.

"Sorry, I thought it was you, Chris. It's so nice to see you again." Alison said. Chris smiled and walked to them. Alison smiled and examined Chris. She still recognized him even with the moustache. She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

Chris returned the hug, "I missed you too, Alison."

Luke came into the room and saw the Kirlia. He ran up to her. "KATHY!"

She saw Luke and ran to him. "LUKEY!" They hugged each other and laughed.

"Aww." Charlotte and Alison said.

"Chris, there is one thing we must do before we go back to Sinnoh." Johnson said.

"What?" Chris asked. Johnson waved him over to follow him. He lead Chris upstairs to the roof. Vex was having his mid morning nap, having nothing better to do. Johnson went up to the giant dragon and placed his hand on his head.

Vex groaned and said, "What is it, Chris?"

"Oh, I'm not the Chris your thinking of." Johnson said. He turned to Chris. "Chris how long have you known Vex?"

"5 years, you know that." Chris said.

Johnson turned back to Vex. "Vex, do you respect Chris."

"As a trainer, leader and… friend." Vex said.

"Do you love me?" Chris asked.

"My species don't show love. Neither when mating. We only plant our seed and go off." Vex explained, disappointing Chris.

"This is great. Now we can go to Opelucid City!" Johnson said excitedly.

"To do what?" Chris asked.

"Vex himself is a great asset, it's been hard to find a Salamence that will trust us. So far we have Flygons and Hydreigons. With Vex, he'll be able to convince other Salamences to join the battle. And with the training from Drayden, he'll be unstoppable!"

"The famous Dragon Wrestler, Drayden. It will be an honor to train with him."

**-Resistance HQ, Blade-**

Blade went into a cold chamber. He felt horrible for their failure in getting intel from Heil-Zhein and killing hundreds of people in the process. He had only one person to talk to.

"Who goes there?!" a spooky voice yelled through the chamber.

"I'm not in the mood…" Blade said.

"Aww, I thought you'd get scared."

"Right, after the thousands of times you tried to scare me."

"I made you flinch that one time!"

"Yeah, two years ago."

A glass tank rose from the ground. Inside were a green liquid and… a brain connected to wires.

"Respect the authority of the Superintendent!" yelled the brain.

"Respect the authority of the owner of the brain!" Blade responded.

"Damn. So what's up? Another failure added to the board?" Blade's brain said.

"Worse than a failure."

"A super failure?"

"Do me a favor and stop being childish."

"Man lighten up!"

"Lighten up after hundreds of people getting mowed down by barrages of bullets?"

"Ooh…" The brain moved around a bit in the tank. "So… Wanna hear this new dubstep song I wrote?"

"Anything to get my mind off of that failure." Blade said, as he sat down in front of the Superintendent.

**-1 day later, Opelucid City, 1:36pm-**

Vex landed in a nearby lot. Chris and Chris Johnson both got off and examined the area. It was very bright, even though it was the middle of the day. There were many people walking through the streets. Construction workers were cleaning the remaining bits of ice surrounding the city.

"This is Opelucid?" Chris asked.

"Yup, the dividing line between the past and the future. Come on, let's go see Drayden." Johnson said.

Chris and Vex followed Johnson to a large house in the middle of the city. The door opened as if it were a portal. They went inside and were met by a Druddigon getting slammed to the wall and rushing back. It charged at a man with great biceps and a spiky white beard. He grappled the Druddigon.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?! LET IT OUT!" He yelled.

The Druddigon yelled and slammed the man. Chris was going to intervene but Johnson put his arm in front of him.

"Don't, it's alright."

The man jumped back on his feet. He quickly dodged the Druddigon as it charged at him. The Druddigon felt dazed and fell back on his tail. The man sighed and shook his head.

"Alright that's enough for today." He looked to the two at the door. He smiled and went to Johnson. "Chris! You son of a bitch!" He and Johnson gave each other the Roman and flexed their biceps. They looked into each other's eyes, both filled with respect and fire. "It's good to see you again, after so many years."

"You too, Drayden." Johnson said. He relieved himself from the hold and introduced Chris. "Drayden, this is my friend, Chris."

"Chris?... I remember you, a few years back! Where's that dragon of yours?"

"He's right outside." Chris said.

Just then, footsteps were coming down the staircase. An 18 year old black girl with purple hair and a petite frame came down.

"Hey Grandpa, is Druddy okay?" She saw Johnson and her eyes lit up. "Chris! It's great to see you again!"

"You too, Iris." Johnson said.

Iris took a pause and closed her eyes. She smelled the air and opened her eyes back. "Is there someone outside?"

"No, just this boy's Salamence." Drayden said.

"Yeah, someone." She went outside and saw Vex. Vex saw her and examined her. Iris put her hand on Vex's head. Vex felt peace and warmth from her touch.

"Wh-who are yo-?"

"Shh… you're stressed, you don't want to tell anyone because you feel you'll be a bother. It's ok. Just say." Iris said, she took her hand off of Vex. "My name is Iris. What's your name?"

"V-Vex." Vex stuttered.

Iris gave Vex a warm smile, "Nice to meet you Vex."

"Whoa. Never seen Vex like this." Chris said.

"Iris had a gift when she was little. She can feel what Dragons feel. The girl who knows the Hearts of Dragons." Drayden said.

"Chris, that's your name right?" Iris asked. Chris nodded. "You need to listen to Vex more. He feels alone. He does not want love, just someone to talk to. You are his friend, you need Vex to feel more… important."

"But he is important, he's the reason I'm here today!" Chris said.

"Then talk to him." Iris said. "I can help you get to better understand Vex. Come on." Iris said, she led Chris inside. Drayden looked to Vex.

"Johnson, what is your reason for being here?" Drayden asked.

"I need you to teach Vex the ultimate dragon move." Johnson told him. "It's important he learns it."

**-Back at the Teran Penthouse-**

Charlotte was watching TV with Aurora and Luke. They were watching the kid's favorite show, the Adventures of Riolu Man! Serenity was slithering to the kitchen, Charlotte looked to Serenity.

"Hey Serenity!" Charlotte said.

"Oh, hello Lady Charlotte." Serenity said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, let me just get the lunch from the stove." Serenity said.

Charlotte raised her arms from her kids. "Luke, Aurora, mommy has to talk to Auntie Serenity, don't make trouble and tell me what happens with Riolu Man when I come back."

"Okay mommy!" they said simultaneously.

Charlotte got up and went to the kitchen. Serenity finished preparing the lunch using her tail fins and turned to Charlotte. "Yes, Lady Charlotte?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"That you and Chris had sex." Charlotte said.

Serenity's eyes widened, she started backing up. "Lady Charlotte, I am deeply sorry! It's just that Chris ha-!"

"It's ok, Serenity. I'm ok with it."

"Y-you're what?"

"I'm ok with it."

"A-are you sure? I mean you came from a family that believed in monogamy and-"

"No I mean, if it were anyone else surely I would've had Sai execute them but you… you're different Serenity. We love you Serenity. You would give up everything for Chris. I love you, Chris loves you for that. For your loyalty after everything that happened to us. That goes for everyone here too."

Serenity stared at Charlotte for a few seconds. She then burst out crying. "Thank you, Charlotte! I didn't really have closure! I love Chris!" Charlotte held Serenity and smiled.

"It's ok Serenity. Let's get some of that food out, alright?"

She sniffled and said, "Okay…"

**-Sai and Violet's room-**

Sai was in the bed, relaxing like every day after a midmorning work out. Violet was staring out the window and thinking.

"Something up, Vi?"

Violet turned and said, "Oh, nothing…" She walked up to Sai, "Sai… why don't we have a little Eevee?"

Sai's eyes widened, he looked to Violet. "Oh, umm…"

"Come on Sai! We've been mates for 5 years already! Everytime we made love, you always pull out at the last second!"

"Are you sure we're ready for this, babe?" Sai asked. "I mean, there's the whole problem in Sinnoh, no ones doing anything about it, not even the military."

"Don't try and change the subject, Sai."

The door opened, Max peeked in. "Hey guys, Lunch is ready."

"We'll be right down!" Violet said without turning her head. Max closed the door, but like the devil he is, stayed eavesdropping the conversation.

"Are you sure we're ready for such a responsibility?" Sai asked.

"Chris and Charlotte had their children when they were 14! We're not getting any younger Sai."

"But, that's different, they-"

"Sai. Am I only your mate, just for the sex or am I your true love?" Sai didn't say anything, he was about to but the message was already sent. "So that's it huh?"

"No, Vi-"

"Get out, you're sleeping downstairs until I feel different than what I'm feeling right now."

"What are you feeling?" Sai asked.

Her eyes went into a lava red and her hair stiffened, "FUCKING ANGRY! GET OUT!"

Sai ran out of the room. The door slammed shut. He lowered and shook his head.

"Damn it…" Sai whispered to himself.

"Damn it indeed." Sai looked up and saw Max with his arms crossed.

"Were you eavesdropping our conversation!" Sai asked angrily.

"Dude, you shouldn't get mad at me. Be mad at yourself."

"Why should I be mad at myself?! I-"

"It's like what mom always said to me whenever I stole berries from Magbys, 'Take responsibility for your actions, Maxy'… Don't blame it on Violet, blame it on yourself. You shouldn't think about it. Just let it flow."

Sai sighed and said, "I think we're not ready for a pup yet."

"Sai you're like 26 already! Usually Luxrays have their pups at like 18. The Eeveeloutions have theirs even earlier!"

"And where are you getting your information?"

"Discovery Channel, lots of it. Amazing how much free time I have. But that's not the point. The point is, Vi wants her kids. She wants to experience what Charlotte and Chris experienced. And she wants to experience it with you."

"How do you know this?"

"Violet's like my big sister. I can tell Sai… Let's go eat." Max opened the door slightly, "Vi, you coming to eat?"

Violet was curled up in the bed, without turning she said, "I'll come down later…"

Max gave a look to Sai and left. Sai sighed and followed behind.

**-? Village, Name still in thinking process, Kit-**

Kit was laying on the roof of his treehouse. He was thinking of where his father might be held in. He curses to himself about how he let that Collector take Kilano. He heard footsteps behind him and looked up.

"Hey Kit. Anything up today?" Morgan asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing. No updates on Heil-Zhein, the family Relic or the whereabouts of Dad."

"No, I mean how's it going?"

Kit was surprised, "Oh… pretty decent… Morgan can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kit. What is it?"

"Where's your family?" Kit asked.

"My mom is in Unova with her trainer and friend Katie. Looker sent an agent to recruit powerful Pokémon and, I guess I'm powerful."

"Hmph." Kit scoffed.

"What do you mean, hmph?" Morgan asked.

"I doubt it." Kit said.

"Is that a duel I am hearing?"

"Probably."

"Alright, let's fight, see who comes out on top."

"Alright." Kit looked down and yelled to a Lucario, "Jason! Get the band ready! We're going to have a Sparring Match!"

"Yes Alpha Male!" Jason yelled back.

"Are you sure you want to have this fight? You realize I can take your title of Alpha if I beat you."

"You won't win, I promise you that." Tribal music started playing on the floor of the forest. Kit smiled and jumped down, Morgan followed behind. There were a crowd of people and Pokémon coming to the village center. They made a circle, Kit and Morgan went into the circle.

A Jinx went on top of a rock. She yelled with a deep voice, "We are having a Sparring Match between the Alpha Male, Kit and the newcomer, a Zoroark from the faraway land of Unova, Morgan of the Kurai! Get into positions!" Kit and Morgan went on opposite sides of the circle. They got into fighting stances. "If the newcomer defeats the Alpha, the Alpha will be stripped of his title and be given to the Zoroark, Morgan! BEGIN!"

Kit ran towards Morgan and jumped. He kicked at Morgan. Morgan blocked the attack and slammed him down. Kit quickly got up and punched rapidly at Morgan. Morgan dodged most of the fists. He got one hit on her, knocking her breath out. She countered with Foul Play and used his force against him. Though he was Fighting type, it still hurt. Kit smiled and quickly charged and fired an Aura Sphere. Morgan smiled, the Aura Sphere hit and blew up into a cloud of smoke. Kit was sure that would've knocked her out. The smoke subsided and revealed a Substitute. He looked around for Morgan.

Morgan smiled and focused a ball of energy into her hands. She launched it at Kit from the trees. Kit saw it and tried to dodge it. The focus blast hit and severely hurt Kit. He flew back and groaned in pain. He got up and panted.

"Tired already, Kit?" Morgan asked from the trees.

Kit chuckled and closed his eyes. He felt her Aura from behind him. He smiled and made his Aural bone staff. He jumped and hit Morgan, knocking her down from the trees. She hit the floor hard and groaned as well. She got up, panting. She looked to Kit and smiled. She put both her wrists together and focused her energy into her paws. Kit did the same and focused his aura into his hands. They both yelled and ran towards each other with the balls in their paws. They launched it, the balls clashed and exploded in a blue and red flame. The blast made them both fly backwards and fall to the floor, both hurt and tired.

"You… done?" asked Kit, still on the floor.

"The grass is so soft…" Morgan panted.

"IT'S A DRAW!" the Jinx yelled.

Chanseys scurried to them and healed them both, wrapping their chests and arms. Kit felt a bit better and gently pushed them away. He slowly walked to Morgan and said, "Neither of us wins, I guess we're matched."

Morgan chuckled and replied, "I guess we are."

Kit offered his hand, she took it and was helped up by it.

"I need to get back to… thinking."

"Yeah. I'll just see what Denise has for me." The crowd scattered away, Kit climbed back up on the tree and laid back down on the roof. He felt an entity and looked. Morgan was there smiling and laying beside him.

"Or I'll just be up here and think too."

Kit laughed and sighed. He looked back up at the white cloudy sky. Morgan, out of exhaustion, fell asleep. Kit smiled at how she slept and continued to think.

**-Heil-Zhein Controlled Elite 4, 2 hours later-**

Franz was walking through the halls of the Pokémon League. The place was brooding and dark. He eventually got to the last of the new Elite Four, Fields. Fields was sitting on a shelve on the wall with his Honchkrow by his side.

"Hello Franz." Fields now had a synthetic jaw, replacing his monstrous mechanical jaw and shorter hair. He could talk in his normal voice due to the advancements the Heil-Zhein made medically. His voice was condescending to the average person. "It's been some time. Usually you don't visit without reason."

"It's good to see you too, Fields. How has the wife been?"

"Demanding as always. But damn I can't leave those double Ds."

"Ha, yes I came here not to visit, Fields." Fields nodded and jumped down. His Honchkrow flew to his shoulder.

"What do you need Franz? Tax raises, a terrorist bombing?"

"I need bombers. Bombers that can rain 20 tons of explosives onto one place."

"Well, you came to the right place. But, 20 tons will surely cause a crater."

"I don't care, all I want is for the force in the forest between Hearthome and Veilstone to be gone."

"I'm going to have to see if we can get any bombers, if there are some available, then the bombing run will be in a few weeks. I have to order some JDAMs from various locations."

"_Wunderbar!_I'm counting on you Fields." Franz said, leaving the League.

"Anything Franz." Fields said waving goodbye. He looked to his Honchkrow and scratched his heck.

"He didn't even say hi to me…" the Honchkrow said.

"It's alright Ness. Don't be sad."

**-Opelucid City, Chris-**

Chris was still in Drayden's home. He was with Iris and her Haxorus. Iris was teaching Chris to know the feelings of Dragons. Chris can't seem to get the hang of it.

"JUST FEEL CHRIS!" Iris yelled.

"I can't focus with you yelling, Iris!" Chris said.

"FOCUS HARDER! BLOCK MY VOICE FROM ENTERING YOUR EARS!"

"GODAMNIT!" Chris yelled back. "Isn't there a better way to teach me?!"

"NOPE! NOW GET BACK TO FOCUSING!" Iris yelled.

"ARGH!" Chris yelled in frustration. "YOU KNOW YOU WERE A LOT CALMER EARLIER!"

"THAT'S SO I DON'T SCARE VEX!"

Drayden came up, "STOP THIS YELLING!"

"I AM TRYING TO TEACH HIM TO FEEL HAX'S FEELINGS!"

"THAN STOP YELLING!" Drayden yelled at the top of his voice. Chris and Iris both shut themselves up. "Chris, at this rate, I'll have to teach Vex for another couple of days. He's hardly making progress."

"What?! But, I need to leave Unova in two days!"

"What did I say about yelling?... anyway, well then leave Vex here until he fully learns the move. It's not like you need him, do you?"

"Of course I need him, Drayden."

"For what? From what I saw, you use him as a ride. Hardly for anything else. Do you want him to learn it or not?" Chris sighed and thought about it. He looked up and nodded. "Ok then. Chris is waiting for you outside."

"But I haven't finished teaching him to feel what Vex feels!" Iris whined.

"Nah, it's alright! I'll just go. Take good care of Vex, and make sure he gets to me." Drayden nodded and gave him a card with his call number, Chris gave Drayden Vex's Poke ball. Chris left the house. Vex was at front panting and on the floor. "Vex what the hell happened?"

"I'm just taking a break… where are you going?"

"Vex, you're going to stay here until you learn the move. Drayden is going to send you to me via transfer."

"If that's what you think is best. I'll see you Chris."

"You too Vex. And please don't eat the other Dragons." Chris said, leaving. He looked around and saw Johnson waving to him. Johnson was on top of his Braviary, Patriot.

"Come on, let's go!" Johnson said.

"There isn't any room on your Braviary."

"Oh there is room…" Johnson said devilishly. Patriot took flight and grabbed Chris by his shoulders. Patriot quickly flew up to the sky, Chris screaming at the top of his lungs and Johnson laughing his heart out. They made way back to Castelia to get ready for their return to Sinnoh.

**HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?! If anyone asks how the hell Blade is operating without his brain that will be explained in later chapters. Also, SHIT! THERE WAS NO SCHOOL FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK! HOLY CRAP! DELICIOUS! Thank you Sandy. Mine and Nod's collab is still in the works. We haven't been working on it so much. The whole scene with Violet and Sai was inspired by a movie made by Tyler Perry. I don't remember the name. Also, if anyone asks, DON'T WORRY! AURORA AND LUKE GOT THEIR CHOCOLATE MILK! HALLELUJAH SWEET JESUS! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions or concerns.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup peeps. Loved to see all the reviews coming in. I hope everyone is okay from the hurricane. SANDY YOU BITCH! Also, DON'T YOU FUCKING WORRY ABOUT ARCEUS! IT'S GOD, IT'S NOT GOING TO FIGHT PEOPLE'S BATTLES FOR THEM, THAT'S WHAT GOD DOES! I do not own Pokémon nor made the series/franchise.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Coming Home

_In a rainy night, the streets of a depressing city filled with shadows. In the midst of the blackness, the Lucario with her Riolu and small girl bunched together, crying._

"_Why did they do this? Why?"_

_They looked up, crying tears of blood, their faces gored after torture and tear._

"Chris, wake up!"

Chris jumped up and panted from the dream. He looked to his side and saw Charlotte, kneeling on the bed.

"Wha? Char, what happened?"

"Get ready, Arceus, you slept like a Lilipup. We're waiting for you." Charlotte said. She gave a kiss to Chris on the cheek and left the room with a luggage bag. Chris sighed and got up to pack.

**-Heil-Zhein Harbor, Canalave City-**

Franz was overlooking the harbor, the depressing, polluted waters crashing onto the docks. The sky, a deep gray, filled with nothing but sadness. The creaking of the door, warning Franz of a potential threat or friend at step. He turned to find his fake-jawed friend with his large Honchkrow.

"Hello Fields. Taking a break from the Elite 4, eh?" Franz asked.

"Hell no, Franz. People are just not getting into the Sinnoh League! They say the Gyms are too hard and Victory Road is even worse! They also say the stakes are too high, your friends dying if you lose. Pssssh."

Franz crossed his arms, "So, what are you really here for?"

Fields snickered, his cheek wrinkling to the smile, "Cargo is running late again. They always do this, 'Oh, not enough supplies, oh not enough people', nag nag nag nag."

"Veget is not becoming a reliable resource then. Oh, well, place run dry, we just destroy the next coming plane and nuke the region."

"But that would take a lot of paperwork and-" Franz shushed Fields with a finger.

"Just blow it up." He said. "I may be intelligent, and have the responsibility of an entire region but I know when to use the easy way out."

Fields moved the finger away from his mouth and sighed, "As you wish, Franz." Franz nodded with a smug smile, turning back to the overlook. Fields left with his Honchkrow.

"He didn't say hi to me again…" Ness said.

"It's alright, guy." Fields said.

**-Back to the Penthouse-**

Chris was packing his clothes and essentials. He was somewhat sad, the kids can't be left alone, Jon going to Orre for his honeymoon and Blu denying his offer to go back and fight with him. All who agreed to return to Sinnoh with him were Frank and Alx, his team, Alison and her daughter Katherine. He sighed that his friend won't be there at his side in the fight.

He finished packing and then went into his closet. Inside were empty hangers and a metal safe. He knelt down and tried to remember the lock. He remembered the lock combination and started dialing in the numbers.

"May 6th 2012. Day of Defeat and my kids' birthday." Chris said while putting in the combination.

The safe clicked and the door opened. Chris sighed and took out a black box. He slowly opened the box and shook his head. "I hoped to never use these girls again…" Inside the box were the .45 Peacemaker and the Silver M1911.

"Sir Christian?" Chris turned to see Serenity.

"Oh, hi Serenity." Chris said. "What's up?"

"Umm… I don't really know how to say this. I love you Chris." Serenity said.

Chris smiled and said, "I love you too Serenity."

"No Chris…" Serenity said. She started to blush and kissed Chris. Chris widened his eyes after they kissed but then accepted it and kissed back.

Chris broke the kiss, "Serenity… I… I don't know what to say."

"I love you." Serenity answered for him. "Charlotte told me… I love you Sir-… Chris… I lied when I said I moved on… I didn't…"

Chris held back tears and hugged her. Serenity smiled and wrapped her tail around Chris. "Let me finish packing…"

"Yes… Chris…" Serenity said. She kissed Chris on his cheek and left the room. Chris smiled and closed his black box. He placed in under some clothes inside his luggage. He then remembered about the Pokémon he won in the bet. He forgot all about them. He picked them up and examined the Pokeballs. It was a Great Ball, it looked like it was from Kanto. He hesitated but released the Pokémon.

The streak of light went onto the floor. The brightness stunned Chris and made him fall back. The light died down and Chris was surprised. A Pidgeot, a confused looking Samurott and a very giddy Zorua.

"Well, hello there." Chris said standing back up and wiping his glasses.

"Where am I?! This place is new! I want to know, I want to know!" the Zorua said skipping around. He jumped on Chris and sniffed him, "Who are you?! Why do you have blue hair?! Why do you have glasses?!"

"Whoa, kid. One at a time…" Chris said grabbing the small Zorua. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nicholas! My mommy called me Nicky!" The Zorua said, still fidgety.

"Who are you?" the Samurott asked, she sounded asian, stern with a bit of hostility in her voice.

"I'm Chris. Your trainers gave you three to me." Chris said. The Pidgeot widened her eyes and fainted. She fell forward and landed on Chris' feet. "Umm… I didn't do it!"

"Get up, bird. Our trainer's gave us away. Face it." The Samurott said. She lifted the Pidgeot up from the ground. She shook her head.

"No, no. I am not upset that our trainer's gave us away. I am actually… happy!" She brought in Chris into her wings. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Chris was overwhelmed by her embrace and pushed her gently away. "Heh, you're welcome."

"Hmph… You know what I think? I think that you're no better than what Samson was." The Samurott said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"He trained us with discipline and a sense of honor."

"Really? Honor? And he thought it was honorable to send a kamikaze Klang at me?"

The Samurott shook her head, "You know what they say, 'Might as well go out with a bang'."

"Well, your 'Honorable' trainer betted you and lost. Trust me, I'm better than him."

"I am Feng'Hai. Trained to fight for my superior. Samson was my superior. He trained us to fight valiantly. How can I know that you are better than Samson?"

Chris chuckled and went into his drawer. He searched around and found his box of Gym Badges. He opened it to reveal all 8 Gym Badges, including his Hall of Fame Card.

_Hall of Fame Winners:_

_Charlotte, Lucario_

_Sai, Luxio_

_Max, Quilava_

_Vex, Salamence_

_Serenity, Milotic_

_Violet, Umbreon_

"Hmph… I'm not impressed but I will fight for you." Feng said.

Chris smiled and turned to Nicky. "What's your story, little Zorua?"

"My trainer gave me to another trainer and now here I am!" Nicky said.

Chris chuckled a bit, "You remind me of Aurora when she was 3." He looked up to the Pidgeot. "What is your name?"

"I'm Angel. My trainer was a thief and used me as a escape. I did not want to help him but, he's my trainer. Or at least he was my trainer." The Pidgeot said.

"Oh so that was the guy who tried to stab the hotel owner!" Chris exclaimed. He nodded and said, "It was great to meet you all. I hope to see you in battle very soon."

They nodded, Nicky jumped on Chris, "I don't wanna go in my ball! I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

"Ok, ok. You'll stay out. It was great meeting you and Angel." Chris said.

"Likewise." The Samurott said.

Chris put them in their balls. Nicky climbed onto Chris' shoulder. He picked up the luggage and went downstairs. There was Charlotte, the kids, 5/6 of the team, Chris Johnson and his wife Chloe, and Alison and her daughter, playing with Luke.

"Well, look who decided to show!" Johnson joked. He looked to the Zorua, who was kind of hiding behind Chris' head. "Who's that little fella?"

"This is Nicky. He is one of the Pokémon I won in the bet." Chris said.

Violet sighed, "I remember when I used to be on that shoulder." Sai chuckled but Violet gave Sai a cold look. He was intimidated by it and looked down in shame.

Charlotte went up to Chris and put her paw out, "Aw, he's adorable." Nicky curled up in fear. "Don't be shy." Charlotte said giving Nicky a warm smile. Nicky hesitated but got on her paw. Charlotte pulled Nicky in as if he was Luke when he was smaller. "Aw… I'm Charlotte sweetie."

"Char-lotte. I'm Nicky!" the Zorua said happily.

"Oh, he reminds me of when Luke was 3!" Charlotte said, bringing him into the softness of her breasts.

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's cut to the matter at hand." Johnson said. "There is a plane in Mistralton waiting for us. It's disguised as a Cargo Plane for Sinnoh, the Heil-Zhein will think it is a plane for them, for supplies you know."

"So we're going to be in an actual cargo plane?" Chris asked.

"Yup. But don't worry, seats are comfortable and there is enough food for everyone during the course of the flight." Johnson explained.

"Alright, everyone set to go?" Chris asked.

"I have stored everything in the rental car, Sir Christian." Serenity said.

"Great, let's return home."

**-Haven Village, they finally came up with a name, Kit-**

Kit was in his bed, thinking of the wonderful times he had as a kid. The time he did not have a worry in the world, when he was just an innocent little Riolu, growing to become the heir to his father's title. Now he is, the Alpha.

*Knock* *Knock* Kit raised his head and looked to the door. He got up and put on the beret. "Come in."

In came Logan. He looked happy, his tail wagging. "Alpha Male, you have received a message."

"Alright, dismissed." Kit said lazily. Logan nodded and left the treehouse. Kit left his room and saw a letter on the table. It was a K. He shook his head and then saw a Letter. He quickly grabbed it and opened it.

It read, '_Kit,_

_You know how Blade said that the whole sending-some-guy-to-get-intel thing. Yeah, it failed. So umm, GOOD NEWS! Your cousin is coming back to Sinnoh! Hooray! You'll see her in a few days. Anyway, congratulations in the new name! Haven Village, I like it._

_Love,_

_Blade's Brain, the Superintendent of the Resistance_

Kit didn't know what to feel, bad for their failure or happy that his cousin, Charlotte. He then felt conflicted. '_Shit! How are they going to get here?! They can't get past Heil-Zhein! Arceus help them…'_

**-Drayden's House, 2 days later, Opelucid City, Vex-**

"Vex, just breathe and release."

Iris was on the floor, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. She was finishing for Vex learn the ultimate dragon-type move. Vex breathed in and exhaled heavily.

"Good. Think about where you are most happy, say it out loud."

Vex had an image in his head, his mother, caressing him as a Bagon. "In the arms of my mother… Her sweet smile…"

"Good… Now, think of the most terrifying thing you could possibly believe could happen."

Vex made another image in his head, Chris, being hanged by Franz himself. He growled at the image.

"Ok… last thing… think of your best friend. The one you look to for help and the one you look to for support."

Vex made his last image, Chris, even though he has not been talking to him much, he knows he is still his friend. He smiled and then felt a power inside him like never before.

"What… is this that I'm feeling?" Vex asked.

"You've done it. You learned. Fly, fly back to your friend." Iris said, kissing Vex on his forehead. Vex smiled and started to fly as fast as he could, southeast.

**-1 day later, inside a C-130 disguised to look like a Heil-Zhein Cargo Plane-**

Johnson was taking a break from the cockpit and put the plane to Autopilot. He made his way to the passengers, Chris, Charlotte and their kids and Chris' team sleeping soundly and together. Smiling at them, he went to his wife. He shook the serpent gently.

"Chloe… wake up." Johnson whispered.

Chloe opened her eyes, seeing her husband. "What time is it, Chris?"

"10:30, we're almost there, almost seeing our little girl again." Johnson said with a smile. He heard the comm. going off and ran back to receive it. "14-3, this is Heil-Zhein Cargo Plane Number 19, sorry we've been running late."

"It's alright, it will never happen for you again. You've done this for the last time. Say hi to Arceus for me."

Johnson widened his eyes, an explosion shook the plane, startling everyone. Johnson got back in the seat and turned on the radar. Jet's flying past his window.

"What the hell, Johnson?! I thought this ride would be safe!" Frank yelled.

"Fucking hell! Everyone, get ready to jump!" Johnson yelled.

Chris got his team into their balls. He looked to Charlotte and the kids, "Guys, I'm going to have to put you guys in the balls. It's for your safety."

Charlotte nodded and kissed him. Chris broke it and withdrew Char and the kids into their balls. Aurora was able to get in a ball since she is half-Pokémon. Chris put the balls on his hip and went to the cockpit.

"Launching countermeasures!" Johnson flipped a switch and let out flares, making an incoming missile miss. Chris tapped his shoulder.

"Chris, what's going on?!" Chris asked.

"Heil-Zhein. They are trying to take us down!" Johnson said, "Evasive maneuvers, everyone hold on!" Johnson yelled. He flew the C-130 down to the right, A Jet came and fired it's machine guns at the C-130. A few shots hit Johnson.

"GRAH! Kid, get out of here! Get Chloe and get out of here!" Johnson said, still flying the plane.

"But, what about Chloe?! You're daughter?! What the hell am I going to tell her?!"

"Tell her Dad loves her, he did it for her. Go. GO!" Johnson yelled, pushing Chris out. Chris ran to the parachutes, where Alx, Frank, Alison and Katherine were putting on the parachutes. Frank opened the cargo platform.

"GO, GO, GO!" Frank said, Alx ran and jumped. Alison made sure Kathy was strapped on to her parachute and jumped out with her. "C'MON CHRIS!"

"Where's Chloe?!" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, she'll get out, let's go!" Frank yelled.

"No! Jump man, I'll go get her!" Chris said, running back into the Passenger half. He braced for a small explosion on the side. He saw Chloe arguing with Johnson, like a pair of siblings arguing for a toy.

"You can't throw away your life! You have a child, you have me-"

"I have cancer!" Johnson yelled, silencing Chloe. Her jaw trembling from his statement. "Wha, wha-." "I Have Cancer! That's why I've been spending so much time with you and Roxanne."

"But, you could've gotten therapy! You could've li-"

"What?! Therapy in a Heil-Zhein controlled Hospital?! It's not like the Resistance has the stuff for it, we're already trying to get by! Just go, Chloe. I don't want to come just to die." Johnson said. "Go Chloe. I love you." He gave a kiss to Chloe and pushed her out the cockpit, shutting the door.

"C'mon Chloe!"

"NO! I MADE A VOW, I WILL DIE WITH HIM!"

"You're going to throw yourself away, what about your daughter?! HUH?!" Chloe bit her lip and sighed. She nodded, Chris helped put on a parachute on Chloe, she slithered to the door. Chris inhaled deeply and jumped with Chloe out the door. Falling through the skies and cutting through the deep gray clouds, he saw the city of Jubilife in the horizon, looking down, seeing the forest with a highway cutting it, they were falling towards. Chloe watched as the C-130 explode in a fiery cloud.

"CHRIS!" She yelled, sobbing. The debris flew everywhere. Chris and Chloe brought out their chutes, unluckily, a stray piece of sheet metal flew into the chute of Chloe and broke off. "CHRIS, HELP!" She yelled.

"Oh shit!" Chris said to himself. He sacrificed his chute and made a dive towards Chloe. A jet flew down and straight for the two, firing it's guns at them. Taking a few shots, Chris didn't stop going for Chloe. He braced for the next incoming rounds when he heard a roar.

Vex flew towards the jet, and grabbed on to it. He broke the glass and took out the pilot from his seat. He pushed it down to the ground below and flew to Chris and Chloe.

Chris grabbed onto Chloe's tail and grabbed on to Vex's neck. Flipped Chloe onto Vex's back and wrapped himself on his neck.

"What the hell took you so long?" Chris panted.

"Iris was kind of rough for the past 24 hours until the last part of the whole process. It's good to see you too." Vex said. He glided down to the forest below. He landed and fell on his stomach.

"What was that landing?" Chris asked, gripping his wounds.

"How would you feel flying for 3 straight days…" Vex groaned. He coughed and looked up to the grey sky above. "The air… it's… horrible."

"Chris…" Chloe moaned, still crying.

"It's alright, Chlo, he died for you…" Chris said, trying to put in the best way possible. He grabbed Char and the kids' pokeballs and brought them out. "Vex, cover the kids."

Vex nodded and wrapped the kids in his wing. Charlotte went to Chris' side, examining his wounds. "Chris, what happened?!"

"Jet nearly got me. Thank god Vex got here just in time." Chris said, wincing to the bullet wounds. Charlotte placed her paw over his wounds and healed them in a matter of seconds. Taking her paw off, she started panting from her use of Aura. She hugged Chris, digging her snout into his neck.

"Never scare me like that again." She whispered. Vex unwrapped the children, they ran to the arms of their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are we?" Luke asked.

"Sinnoh, hun. this is the region you were born in." Charlotte said.

Luke and Aurora looked around, seeing their environment. The gray sky, dark leaves on the trees and the polluted waters.

"B-but, it doesn't look happy here, mommy." Aurora said.

"That's because a bad man took over and made this place sad." Charlotte explained.

Chris walked over to Chloe and hugged her, "Don't worry… It'll be alright." Chris just realized and looked up, seeing a black reinforced briefcase falling. "CRAP!" It fell a few miles ahead of them.

"Chris, your gu-"

"I know! Vex c'mon!" Chris said getting on Vex. Vex growled and threw him off. Chris landed head first into the ground and rubbed his head, "What the hell Vex?!"

Charlotte closed the ears of the kids, Vex yelled, "Chris! I am not your fucking car or some sort of soulless animal! I have a mind! I get tired, I get hungry! What do you think, after flying for nearly 3 days I am still going to have the energy of a Voltorb?!"

"V-Vex I… I'm sorry Vex. After all these years I've been treating you like crap haven't I…" Chris said.

"No fucking shit." Vex said, still with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Vex." Chris said.

Chloe sniffled and asked, "What now?"

"First, we need to know where we are, then go find my guns." Chris said.

There was a rustling in the dead forest, flashlights searching through the shadows. A voice came, "Nearing Jubilife City, targets have still not been found."

"Shoot! We need to get the kids out of here, Heil-Zhein Patrols are coming." Chloe whispered.

"Alright, Vex take Charlotte and the kids and find the others, me and Chloe will try and find my guns." Chris said. Vex nodded, Charlotte took the kids and jumped on. "Don't worry kids, Daddy will be with you later!"

"Bye daddy!" Luke and Aurora waved. Vex ran across the river and into the darkness of the forest.

Chris started to run with Chloe to where the briefcase fell. Heil Zhein Soldiers emerged from the forest and attempted to subdue the pair, firing beanbags at them. Chloe smacked some beanbags out of the air using her vines. A Soldier took a picture of the two, "Prepare for Identification…"

**-Frank-**

"Well, whoop-dee-dee! We have no idea where the hell we are in Sinnoh cause the whole forest looks like black!" Frank exclaimed, walking along and struggling to take off his chute.

"It could be worse… the kid could have been hurt." Alx replied, scratching his beard.

"I hope they are okay…" Alison said, carrying Katherine in her arms. She looked up to the subsiding cloud of smoke and fire. "I feel really bad for Chloe…"

"He sacrificed himself in order to keep the jets off of us. May he rest in peace…" Frank said, finally throwing back the chute he had been struggling to take off.

Alx shook his head and brought out two pokeballs, he threw one to Frank and released Kimono. Kimono looked around and asked, "Are we in Purgatory?"

"Nope just Sinnoh." Alx said. Kimono kept close to Alx.

"Sinnoh? But it looks so dead and… disgusting." Kimono said, shaking a fly off her arm.

"Yeah well, what you see is what you get… for now." Frank said, he released Kurk and pocketed the pokeball.

"Duraruu…" Kurk said looking around.

"This is very annoying hearing him say gibberish." Frank said.

"Gurrduuuu!" He yelled.

"What happened to all the life in the forest? Pokémon frolicking and Trainers searching for new friends?" Alison asked.

"Taking it from the news, Franz made this place into an industrial wasteland. The pollution is making the forest just ugly and Pokémon are now more secluded. According to Blu back in Unova, some Pokémon are feral." Frank explained.

"That's heartbreaking!" Alison said.

"Hopefully we won't run into any here." Alx said, he looked up, seeing the sky as clouds became darker and thunder came crashing. Kimono jumped and stayed close to Alx. "Don't worry Kimono, just some storms…"

**-Franz, Heil-Zhein HQ in Snowpoint-**

Franz was walking through the basements of the now expanded Heil-Zhein HQ. He looked into the rooms of cells and jotted down notes of the Collectors inside. He past one seeing Drake inside.

"Franz! Franz! You've got to get me out of here!" Drake yelled.

"Really, should I, Drake? Come on, you've done this millions of times before so don't try it again…" Franz said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

Drake cried and started to fade, forming into a small Pink figure. It morphed back to Mew, "Please… let me out!" Mew cried, banging the door.

"You and all your other friends helped the Celebi escape!" Franz yelled. He smiled and laughed, "That brings you more punishment!"

"Arceus will one day curse you and your accomplices of torture and evil!" Mew yelled.

Franz shook his head and pressed a button, the room as well as Mew became enveloped in fire, Mew screaming and crying. He shut it off after five seconds. Leaving Mew on the ground of the cell, blistered and crying. Franz laughed and left to check on the other cells.

**Well guys, there you have it, chapter 6 of the sequel. It was very sad when I killed off Chris but it was planned from the beginning. Oh well… Oh and I hope to see the Eclipse this 2012! Have a happy survival! Review and send feedback! PM the Broski for any questions.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I am sorry that I haven't posted the new chapter… I have been kind of sick and had writers block until I watched an episode of That 70's Show. Don't ask how I came up with it or why from That 70s Show… And yes I know that Chris is a dick… but he's a good dick… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Move On 2 a New Dawn. Remember I do not own Pokémon nor the series/franchise… I like That 70's Show…**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: The Past is not the Present

**-Chris, somewhere in the Eterna Forest-**

Chris was hiding in a rock with Chloe, holding their breath so that the Heil-Zhein Patrol does not find them. Chloe leaned into Chris, trying to keep in the shadow. Chris was somewhat trembling and holding Chloe.

"When do we get out of here?" Chris whispered.

"When they are away from us." Chloe said quietly. She leaned more into Chris when a flashlight passed near her tail-leaf.

"Target's are not in this area, sweep the entire forest and call for the Drones."

She started to cry, "Chris would get us out…"

"Hey, I'm the next best thing, alright?" Chris said, he turned her head towards him and wiped the tears from her eyes, "We're going to be alright."

Chloe sniffled and said, "Y-you sound so reassuring… like Chris." She started moving her head in to Chris'. He raised his brow and widened his eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Chris asked, still whispering.

"Chris…" Chloe closed her eyes as her lips touched Chris', she laid her leafy hands on his hands but Chris took away his hands and pushed Chloe away from him. She stammered, "What's the matter, Chris? Don't you want to kiss your own wife?"

"Wai-what?" Chris asked silently. Chloe looked down to his hands and gasped.

"Where's your ring?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, now's not the time!" Chris whispered loudly.

"Do you not love me anymore after 10 years?!" Chloe asked loudly, tears emanating from her eyes.

Chris could hear the footsteps coming towards them and cursed to himself. He grabbed Chloe and made a run for it. The patrolmen noticed them and fired at them. Chris looked back but tripped on something. Chloe gasped and helped him back up quickly with her vines. Chris looked to what he tripped on and instantly smiled.

"Yes!"

He ran over and picked it up. It was the briefcase. He quickly opened it and took out both the Peacemaker and M1911. He loaded the bullets into each one of them. The Heil-Zhein Patrol emerged from the forest and pointed the weapons at them. Chris smiled and unloaded the magazine and cylinder into each one of them. They all dropped before they could even pull the trigger. Chris exhaled in relief and put on the holster, withdrawing his .45s.

"Don't be so sure, Chris, they'll be back and in greater numbers." Chloe said.

"I know, wasn't the first time I fought against Heil-Zhein you know." Chris said, cleaning his glasses again. Chloe smiled and slithered to his side, she kissed Chris again but Chris pushed her away again. "Chlo, I'm not Johnson. Don't you understand that?" Chris asked.

"Oh stop being so silly Chris, come now, we don't want to keep our daughter waiting." Chloe said, taking Chris by the hand and going west of the location they were in.

"Wha- Chloe! I'm not your husband! You and I don't have a relationship! You and I don't have a daughter!" Chris yelled.

Chloe did not listen and kept going, Chris sighed and shook his head, still following the Serperior. He had no idea where they were going but had the feeling that Chloe knew what she was doing.

**-Somewhere else in the Eterna Forest-**

Vex was walking, feeling furious yet kept going. The kids were wrapped in the arms of their mother, Charlotte was feeling very worried for her mate and kept the kids close to her body. Clouds went darker, and the water started to pour from the sky. Aurora looked up and smiled.

"Rain!" She said excitedly. She always loved rain as she thinks the sound of rain is fun. She opens her mouth wide to catch some of the rain but Charlotte quickly closed it.

"No, Aurora hon! That rain is dirty; the people who control this place do not do such a good job of taking care of it." She said. _'Don't do a good job of taking care of anything…_' She thought. Her eyes flashed a bit and she looked to Aurora, now with her arms crossed, her ears folding on her head, her tail rolling up and herself making a pouty face. "Listen hon, I just don't want for you to get infected with something."

"Where's daddy?" Aurora asked.

"He's looking for something that might save our lives. I hope he comes back safe." Charlotte explained.

"What about Auntie Serenity and Violet, and Uncle Sai?" Luke asked worriedly.

Vex turned his head towards his 'nephew', "They're with him too. Don't worry about your father, all right? He will come back. And nothing's going to happen to him."

**-Back to Chris-**

Chris was walking with Chloe, strapping on his holster and depositing his guns in them. He needed some other companion other than a Serperior who is denying that her husband is dead and is Chris. He grabbed a ball from his belt, enlarging it and releasing the Umbreon. She opened her red eyes and jumped on to Chris' shoulder.

"Arceus, I miss doing that." Violet said. She noticed the .45s and raised a brow, "So, your back to using them, huh?"

"We can't survive here without these ladies." Chris replied.

He saw more lights in the forest, he ducked behind a rock and pulled Chloe behind it. A group of men came into view, all with balaclavas, armor and the Heil-Zhein Uniform. They were all armed with military weapons, G36Cs and M4s. Chris brought out the Peacekeeper, clenching onto it tightly, ready to fire.

"Search the woods! They could not have gotten far!" One said.

"What the hell? How is he issuing orders?" Chris asked quietly.

"Heil-Zhein Squad Captains, they're the only ones that don't have a chip installed and were trained to command many Soldiers at a time." Chloe whispered.

Chris could feel the aura coming close, he pointed the gun to where he expects the man to come out from. A head peeked in, Chris nearly fired but the soldier lowered Chris' gun and his as well.

"Shh, I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm part of the Resistance. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He replied.

"Did you find something, Soldier 1337?!" The Captain asked sternly. He stood up and saluted.

"Targets have not been found, though footsteps show that they are headed east." He said monotonously. The Captain nodded and issued the order to head east. He turned to Chris and the girls, "Look, just head west of here, there should be a manhole, just keep your eyes ope-"

BANG!

Blood splattered over Chris, Violet and Chloe, Violet screamed in fear. The body fell lifeless on the ground. The Captain and his squad came into view, "I knew 1337 was just a joke. It's a good thing he lead us to you. Kill them!"

Violet pounced on the Captain, tearing his face. The soldiers raised their weapons, but Chris was quick. He ran and brought out his Bone Rush. He hit the soldier in the face but did not do much. Chris widened his eyes at how weak his attack was. The other two fired a few shots into Chris' back, he fell and groaned in pain. The captain grabbed Violet by the neck and brought out his pistol.

"Finish him!" He yelled to the soldiers. He put the barrel into Violet's neck. She closed her eyes but felt the gun being smacked away. "Wha?!"

Vines came from the trees and overwhelmed the squad they tried to finish off Chris but instead fired into their heads. Three more vines grabbed the captain and raised him into the trees.

"No! No! Let me go!" He looked up into the tree of dead leaves and screamed. There was a crunching sound and his body fell limp, hanging from the tree. Chloe panted in exhaustion and withdrew her vines. Chris got up slowly and was helped by Chloe.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"'Got a few bullets in my back but other than that I'm fine." Chris said sarcastically. He looked up to the dead body of the captain. "How did you kill him like that?"

"I didn't, I was lucky that there were feral Pokémon in the trees." Chloe said. Burmys came down from the trees and hissed. "We'd best get out of here."

"Right." Chris said. He thought about how his attack did little to no damage to the soldier, how could this happen? He was at his near peak skill 5 years ago but why now? He shook his head and kept going, Chloe helping him walk. They made their way west where the man said there was a manhole. It was possible that it might be a trap but no matter what, Chris kept going, he needed help, fast.

**-Haven Village, Denise-**

Atop a tree, there was the beautiful Lucario, Denise. Her fire red eyes had been tired out from the silent crying she had every night she went to bed; the empty space in her bed where Kilano used to sleep. The sides of her face where covered with dry tears. She did not want the others to see her like this so she came to the same spot every week to let it out. She could remember the day she how young and naïve they were back then…

_**-MANY Years Ago-**_

_A Riolu was walking along a dirt road, on the way back to her village. She was small, only reaching to about a height of 3 feet, and had short ears. In hand is a basket of berries and fruit, she had just picked them freshly from the bountiful trees. Although the sky was turning dark quickly, she had no problem seeing the dirt road._

_There was a rustling in the bushes, she had not flinched but instead stopped to investigate. She put down the basket near a tree. Spreading apart the leaves of the bush, she found a small Wurmple. She smiled and waved to the Wurmple however, it had just run off. Giggling, she turned but was tackled down._

"_Gotcha!" It was another Riolu, not having her fire red eyes and having yellow fur._

"_Niegh! Kiley get off me!" She said, pushing the Riolu off her._

"_Stop calling me Kiley! It's Kilano! Keel-ah-no!" The Riolu responded with frustration._

_She giggled, pushing him playfully, "I know it's Kilano, dummy! I just say it to an-annoy you!"_

_Kilano chuckled and caught a glimpse of the basket. He ran over to it and grabbed a berry, "Mm! Let me have one, Deni!" Kilano said._

"_No! They're for Elder Jordon. He asked me to pick berries for him and him only." She said, taking away the berry and putting it back in the basket._

"_Awww, but I'm hungry…" Kilano said. "Please!"_

_Denise scoffed and gave him an Oran Berry, "Fine, here."_

_Kilano gladly ate the berry and gave a one arm hug to Denise, "Thanks, Deni!"_

_She giggled before running towards the village, leaving Kilano to bite her dust. He nearly tripped trying to catch up with her. Eventually the two made it to the small village of Lucario. In the tallest tree of the village, a tall and proud Lucario stood, he had a large claw mark on his eye. He looked down to the two children below._

"_KILANO!"_

_Denise smiled and waved to the Lucario, "Hi Alpha Male Roki!"_

_The Riolu's ears folded up on to his head and he looked to Denise, "I'll see you later, Deni…"_

"_Bye, Kiley." Denise said._

_The Riolu ran up the tree and stood in front of the Lucario. Obviously, this one was the Alpha Male._

"_Kilano, what have I told you about wandering off during training sessions?!" He asked._

"… _To do as your told…" Kilano responded._

"_Never leave again, this is the second time already! You must be ready in order for you to be able to take the position of Alpha Male!"_

"_Yes, father…" Kilano said quietly._

_The proud Lucario sighed and knelt down in front of his son, "Kilano, I just want to know if you're capable to take my place once you're older. If I need to leave with the Elders and you are not ready for my position, those wretched dark auras will take the position. We don't want Felix to run the show do we?"_

_Kilano chuckled a bit and said, "No sir."_

"_Good. Now be ready, we are about to continue Aura Training at dawn."_

_**-A few years after that!-**_

_Kilano stood at the door of his home. He had grown to a Lucario, fur shimmering under the sun and standing straight and proud. His slightly larger father had come from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_Today is the day, Kilano. The day where you have your pick to the most beautiful Lucario in the village. Reminds me of how your mother and I met…"_

_Kilano kept silent. He looked down to the village center, where the Lucario were gathering along with some other Pokémon. He sighed, searching through the crowd until he found Denise, standing there and somewhat feeling sad. Next to her was her older brother, Richard, eating a bowl of soup he apparently hadn't finished. In front of the crowd were five Lucario, all female, all with features that made them 'look' beautiful; Good breasts, nice thighs and a face oh so endearing and sexy._

"_Get out there, Kilano." Roki said._

_Kilano took a deep breath before jumping down, in front of the wenches and the crowd. They cheered and yelled out the names of the Lucarios they want Kilano to pick. He turned to the women behind him, they were all trying to get his attention, pursing their lips and showing themselves off. A Lucario came up to Kilano, he was a bit shorter than him. He turned to the crowd and yelled, "The soon-to-be Alpha Male will pick one of the five selected! Have your woman, Kilano!"_

_Kilano's mind was rushing with thoughts. It was quickly filling of possibilities, who to pick or to just bail. He quickly caught a glimpse of the fire red eyes in the crowd and looked to have a better view. Though it was only Richard, finishing his bowl of soup. He took a deep breath but soon realized something. Denise wasn't there! Without thinking, he ran away, Roki looking very shocked as well as the crowd and women._

_Kilano ran and searched where Denise could be, he could hear sobbing and quickly climbed up a tree, finding the Lucario, on the branch, crying. He silently came up to her and grabbed her paw._

"_Hey… Denise."_

"_Go away…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing! Just… go away." Denise said, sniffling. Kilano sat down on the branch and wiped a tear off her face._

"_Don't cry, Denise…" Kilano said, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in to his chest. She wiped her eyes of her tears and sat up. "Better?"_

_She took a deep breath and sighed. "Stupid rules…"_

"_What's wrong?" Kilano asked._

"_You never even knew those girls, but there you are, deciding who to pick and be mates with…"_

_Kilano raised her chin, looking into her eyes. "D-Denise… I don't want any of them."_

"_Why? Are they not pretty enough? Are their breasts not big enough?"_

"_No, Denise. They lack something that… we have." Kilano said silently. Denise raised her head from her paws and looked at Kilano._

"_What is it?"_

"_Friendship… Denise, I don't want them… I want… you." He said, both blushing, he turned his head away in embarrassment. She turned his head towards hers, looking deeply into those eyes. They slowly leaned towards each other until their lips met, there was a spark, making Denise flinch but her lips still on his. A rush of ecstasy and butterflies had entered them, never before they thought they would be together… They stayed there for nearly a minute before breaking._

"_Kilano…" She whispered._

"_KILANO!"_

_The voice echoed across the forest. Kilano had flinched and fell out of the tree. Denise hid behind it and slightly poked her head out, trying to see what's happening._

_Kilano stood up until he saw his father, looking furiously at him. "WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

_Kilano took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and said, "Father… I don't want any of them."_

_Roki was surprised, he chuckled and asked, "Wha-Why? Are you turning on me, son?"_

"_No father. I don't want to have any one of them as my mate. They are all too… whore-ish?"_

_Roki stared at the Shiny Lucario before giving a hearty laugh, "'Tis true, Kilano. My picking weren't as sultry as those five. Okay, son. But one of these days you're going to need to have a mate."_

"_Yes, father." Kilano said, looking towards the tree where Denise was, "I will…"_

_Denise smiled back, turning a bright red and sighing._

**-Present-**

Denise had finished crying. She wiped the remaining tears away and took in a few deep breaths. She jumped down the old tree, walking back to her village. She could see herself with Kilano, skipping along the dirt road back. Another image of her with Kilano and Richard, picking the berries, Kilano had fallen on top of Richard trying to get the highest berry on the tree. The fun they had was priceless. She smiled at the thoughts, shedding another tear and quickly wiping it away.

She eventually reached the village gates where Golems and Lucario were stationed, protecting the walls. They saluted to Denise and made way for her to get in. She was still glad that the village had become such a haven for people and Pokémon alike. She made her way up to her home, where Kit and Morgan were already eating dinner.

"Hey, Ma! Apparently Morgan can cook! Still not better than your cooking but it's still good!" Kit exclaimed, making Morgan giggle. She got up and offered a plate to Denise.

"Here, Denise, join us!" She said.

Denise smiled and sat down with the two, "Thank you Morgan…"

**-Alison, Eterna City-**

The six made it to the city of Eterna. The streets used to be filled with trees, Pokémon and friendly people… not all of them but still it used to be nice. Now, it is filled with industrial factories, people kept to themselves and there were no Pokémon in sight. In the middle of the city was a giant tower, overshadowing the city. Suddenly, there was a loud screech noise. Everyone in the city turned their attention towards the tower. A giant screen had appeared, in it was Franz.

"Hello, laborers! 'Tis I! Franz Steiner, your loving and caring ruler! Just be sure, don't break any of the 200+ rules that have been made! If you break any one of them, it is off to the grinder! And nobody wants to see someone being grinded do they? That is rule #142, Give all your Attention to the person being Grinded. Anyone who doesn't follow that rule is instant grinding!"

"That's horrible!" Alison said.

"Oup! Look! Someone has broken Rule #142.2! Never complain about the Grinder! Have a great day, and follow all the rules so you all can live a happy life here in Sinnoh! _Auf Wiedersehen!"_

Soldiers and Quad Drones started to come towards Alison, she looked at the Drones in fear and wrapped her arms around Katherine.

"Mommy, what are they doing?!" Kathy asked.

Frank was fumbling to get his .44 out while Alx tried to get in their way. The Drones stopped for a second and then flew over the three towards a man with a green hat. Apparently he was complaining about how the Heil-Zhein never clean the Grinder, the Drones revealed pairs of arms and grabbed the man. He screamed as the Drones had dragged him to what looked to be a giant saw blade between two metal planks and a pit, everyone turned their attention towards the Grinder. A Soldier went to Alison and tapped her daughter.

"Turn your daughter's attention towards the Grinder or else she will be grinded herself."

"No! I can't let her see any of this!" Alison said, starting to cry.

"Alison just do it! Do it or else our cover is blown!" Frank whispered to her.

She sniffled and looked at Kathy, "Sweetie, I'm sorry but you have to watch."

"I don't wanna mommy!" Katherine said. Alison forced her head to look at the man being lowered into the grinder. He screamed as the sawblade started to spin rapidly, trying to get away and kicking. The saw made contact with his shoe, ripping it in half and slowly sawing his foot. He screamed and cried for help, though no one did anything, not even Frank or Alx.

You could hear the bones crack and sounds of wet rags falling to the ground as his flesh was torn. Eventually it reached the man's groin where he screamed at his loudest and fainting from loss of blood and shock. The Drones let go of the man, letting him fall into the blade, blood splattering across a certain radius of the Grinder and the rest of his body torn in half. On the screen, Franz appeared again, cackling at the sight.

"Haha! That's always my favorite part! Right Frederick?!"

"Yes papa! I loved when his genitalia was turned into ground beef! Can we see the person being impaled in Veilstone? Huh Papa? HUH?!"

"Of course, Frederick my son…"

Alison looked horrified at the body. Katherine kept quiet, her mouth agape in awe. Frank and Alx's seen this before so it didn't faze them much, though it still looked horrible. Alx wrapped an arm around Alison, letting her and Katherine cry into his chest.

"L-let's just get out of here…" Frank muttered. They started to make their way to the nearest Pokémon Center where hopefully they will provide them shelter.

**-Charlotte, VERY close to the 'Manhole'-**

The Salamence continued to walk and the children were asleep. Though, Charlotte was still awake, thinking about Chris and where he could be. Vex then stepped into something, nearly tripping and making Charlotte slide a bit forward. She wrapped her arms around the sleeping children and wrapped her tail around Vex's. He gained back his balance and stepped out of whatever he stepped in. Examining it further, he realized it was a hole. Charlotte grabbed her kids and slid off of Vex's back, looking down into the hole.

"What's inside there?" She asked.

"Probably just a hole where those Heil-Zhein bastards dump bodies." Vex said. Charlotte sighed and put Aurora and Luke on Vex's back again. She walked back to the hole. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going in. Stay with them and protect them until I come back." Charlotte said, Vex nodded. She jumped inside, the area was dark, patters of water dripping from the pipes. She started walking further inside, feeling many Aura signatures inside. She had no idea what there might be, but she kept going, with an Aura Sphere to light the way.

**Alright so this was chapter 7. Sorry guys, but I again, I've been having a lot of Writer's Block. Probably because of mid-terms… I have been Role Playing a lot and have managed to get a position as a Moderator in a Team Fortress 2 RP.**

**Some of these forums that I am in are dying and need your help! Please, join and become an active member of Brand Fricken New TF2 RP and Elder Scrolls RP; When Worlds Clash.**

**I have been also playing a lot of Team Fortress… most of my inspiration comes from Team Fortress if you didn't know… and pop culture… anyways, yeah I hope you guys enjoyed the little backstory of Denise and Kilano, little action scene with Chris, Chloe and Violet and the whole gore scene.**

**The Gore scene was inspired from the Grinder in Borderlands 2, in Overlook. Also the whole 200+ Rule thing was inspired by the Sherriff in Borderlands 2, Lynchwood. Review and send feedback. PM the broski for any questions or concerns. Have a beautiful time!**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	8. SUPAH PSA 2

**Hey guys... Well... I'm back! From a 6 month long Hiatus. I'm sure all of you are waiting for the next chapter of Move On. Don't fear! There will be a a new chapter. The problem is I have to start over again because... well. My old computer broke.**

**But that's not the case. I got a new Computer! For those that know about computers, its an ASUS G75VW, Nvidia GTX 670, DDR3 8GBs of RAM with a 1920x1080 HD Monitor and a Terabyte of Hard Drive. Now, I am not using MS Word, since I have to actually PAY for it. SO I'm going for the next best thing; OpenOffice.**

**I have to get used to the new keyboard, new writing software and install everything on this computer. And... I have to start over the chapter again. Which will be a PAIN in the ASS!**

**I have been Roleplaying in the Pokemon Universe RP for quite some time now. I have been learning about computers, writing and art techniques and been building my competitive team in Black 2. Hydreigon, Umbreon, Gyarados, Metagross, Ferrothorn and Chandelure. Pretty good huh? Won about 3 battles with that team.**

**As I said, chapters will resume as normal soon. Just be patient.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup peeps, your boy Supah here. It has been a long time since I have written, nearly half a year. I wonder how many people have given up on me... Oh well! Now I must rewrite the chapter since the old one was on my old computer. Mr. Madscientist, I do not trust my own flash drive, I lost a few chaps trying to transfer it to another compuserve. Without further ado, after nearly 7 months, Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A Safer Place

The three continued onward to where Chloe says the Manhole is located. In all honesty, Chris is very skeptical of the existence of this 'Hole' that is supposed to lead them to freedom and into the safe arms of the Resistance. Violet had just curled around the tall young man's neck, slightly bored and more so drowsy. Chloe, unlike the two following her, was full of energy from the sleep during the flight and, being delusional, seeing her deceased mate as Chris. She looked back at Chris with a smile and blew a kiss, he didn't respond to it and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, when is it that we'll get there. I'm getting the feeling that the Heil-Zhein'll ambush us any moment now." Chris said.

Chloe giggled, "Oh you're always so paranoid, aren't you my love?"

Chris let out a frustrated groan, "Chlo, look, I am not your mate. I am not him, I don't even have the same personality as him!" Chloe did not respond to it, nor paid any attention, as she was too busy humming to herself. The palm of Chris' hand reached to the lower part of his forehead as he sighed.

But then, he felt something. A familiar presence. He sniffed the air, his heightened sense of smell caught the scent of his own children. He smiled, "Kids. Charlotte." He began to run towards the scent.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Chloe said, speeding up.

Chris emerged from the black forest and smiled instantly, "Aurora, Luke!" He exclaimed. The two woke up from their juvenile nap and directed their eyes to their Father.

"Daddy!" They both exclaimed as they jumped off of the Salamence and into the arms of their father. "Daddy, where were you?" Aurora asked.

"I was trying to find my suitcase, sweetie, that's all." He replied. The hybrid nodded before quickly hugging him again. Chris looked up at his trusted Salamence, "Thanks, Vex."

Vex nodded with a smile, "It was no problem, Chris." He looked to the hole before looking back at Chris, "Charlotte. She went down into this hole."

"THATS IT!" Chloe exclaimed, "That's the one!"

"Wait, this is the man hole?" Chris asked.

"Why yes. It's where the underground trains transfer Refugees to the Headquarters and Soldiers out into the field where we are needed." There was a slight rumble, "Oh here comes one right now!"

Chris widened his eyes, he threw Violet off of his neck and jumped down into the darkness of the hole.

-**Charlotte-**

The Lucario continued through the dark tunnels, examining the linings of it. She hummed to herself a little tune she used to do to put the children to sleep, until there was a rumbling. She turned around and stood still, "What the..."

"CHAR!"

Chris turned the corner as he grabbed Charlotte, just then, a Train turned from the curved tunnel, speeding towards them. He didn't look back, he only kept running until he saw a platform, which then he threw himself onto, dodging the head only slightly. He panted a bit, trying to get his bearings before realizing the position he was in; On top of Charlotte, looking directly at her blushed face.

"Heh... We dodged a bullet there, huh?" Chris asked, Charlotte giggled before giving him a peck.

"It's good to see you in one piece."

Chris smiled before a pain returned, he winced as he just remembered about the hole in his shoulder. Charlotte gave worried look before placing her paw on it. She closed her eyes as they turned blue, releasing aura into the wound to heal it. The pain stopped slowly, like a relieving migraine, only in the shoulder.

"Thanks." He said.

"We should really get out of here." The Lucario said before gently pushing him off of herself. She poked her head into the tunnel, checking if there were any more trains. "Come on, we got to get back."

The pair made their way back into the darkness of the tunnel, Charlotte's aura sphere lighting the way. She turned to Chris, "Question, how did you get that bullet wound."

"How do you know it was a bullet wound."

"Because you had that pained look on your face. You tend to have a diverse selection."

"Well, we were trying to find the case, then there were Patrols of like five or six soldiers, each led by a Commander. We blew our cover with one and things got kind of bad."

She tilted her head in question, "How?"

"Didn't have as much strength as I used to. When I tried hitting one of them with a Bone Rush, it was as if hardly any damage was dealt. So Chloe came along and sort of saved me from the guy."

"Got to thank her later for keeping you alive." The Lucario said smiling. She saw the light emanating from above, she looked at Chris before back at the hole and jumped out. Chris followed behind, only being able to jump high enough to pull himself up.

"My, you had me scared there, Chris." Chloe said.

"Well, I had to rea-"

Violet then hit him with her tail, "Why in Arceus' name you threw me?!"

"I had to react quickly!" Chris said.

Aurora and Luke stifled their laughs, "Auntie Violet smacked you, Daddy."

"Yes she did." Chris said. "Yes she did..."

Chloe clasped her vines together, "Well, now that we all have our bearings, let's jump in, shall we?"

Chris shook his head while waving his arms, "Oh no no. I am not going back in there after what just happened." Not a moment later, Chloe wrapped her vines around him and lowered him down the hole, dropping him after her vine couldn't reach the floor to give him a comfortable landing. Instead, she retracted her vines, dropping Chris, ass first to the concrete, much to his displeasure and stifling of curses.

"Are you alright, Chris?" Chloe asked, peeking in the hole.

"Does it look like it?!" He yelled. Charlotte turned away, trying to not laugh at this. He sighed and looked up at Chloe, "Can we just get on with this? Just lower me the kids."

Chloe nodded before taking both Aurora and Luke by wrapping around her vines and lifting them from the ground, she lowered them down to Chris where he took the kids and put them on the floor. He took out his Pokeball and withdrew the Dragon. Charlotte jumped down with Violet to the underground floor, landing silently.

"10 points." Chris said. Charlotte giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Chloe easily went into the hole, even for her size. She landed in a coiled fashion, to not just faceplant on the concrete. She looked to Chris, with a smile, "How was that?" She asked.

"Good." Chris said quickly. The tunnel began to rumble again as lights where becoming increasingly brighter down the tunnel.

"Here's our train." Chloe said, the long train screeched for about 3 seconds before coming to a full stop, isn't that quick?

The group got inside the chrome cart, Chris sat down on the window seat while Charlotte came next to him with the kids. Violet jumped down onto Chris' lap and curled into a circular shape. Chloe slithered in and coiled to take the least amount of space possible. She leaned her head above Chris' shoulder and ran her vine across his arm. The train moved quickly off and into the darkness. The cart lit up to a bright white until everyone's eyes adjusted.

"Ugh..." Violet groaned.

"So, my love... What should we do when we get to our room? Hmm?" Chloe asked.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, "Chlo, I am not who you think I am."

She giggled and softly whipped him with her vine, "Oh stop, Chris. I have a surprise for you when we get home..." She said before leaning back resting her head on her body.

Charlotte nuzzled Chris' shoulder and smiled, "Isn't this nice?" She asked rhetorically, "No worries for a few moments, it just gives time to reflect or relax."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Luke said.

"And it's gone." Charlotte said, she looked down to the Riolu, "We'll have something to eat when we get there."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Aurora asked to her father.

"A safer place."

–**MEANWHILE IN THE LEGION OF DOOM-**

The hated dictator, Franz walked down the long hall of the building placed in the middle of Mount Coronet. Along the walls were many pictures of Franz in different art styles and parodies of art, such as the Mona Lisa with his face on hers. He did not want all those pictures though, it was Jergen's choice and persuasion to put up those pictures. At the end of the hall was large double doors, in which Franz likes to push each of them apart, Joker style.

"Guten Tag!" He yelled, his voice echoed across the large room of computers and cubicles; each of them housing experiments on Pokemon and humans alike. The scientists looked up from their work and waved.

"Hi Mr. Steiner!" They all said simultaneously.

Franz walked down the warehouse-sized room and greeted each of the scientists. "Hi, Bob! Liiiz, how is that restaurant coming? Horace, make sure those data files are secure! We don't want a breach, don't we?"

He stopped at one cubicle, a bald man in front of a glass cube was standing there with a clipboard. He leaned on the wall. "Hello Mr. Dean. How is the splice coming along?"

The bald man turned around, revealing a Larvesta-like infant, making gurgling sounds and pained cries. "We are a long way off, Mr. Steiner. I do not understand how we are to make the perfect cross between human/pokemon. We have tried for the past 3 years and no good results! Shouldn't we just give this project up?"

Franz slammed his fist down on the desk, shattering the cube dramatically and causing a distorted cry to come from the splice.

"NO! This is for the human evolution and advancements. Imagine a man with the powers of a Conkeldurr, working harder than 10 men. Machamp-men instead of wee men. Imagine a world where humans are one with POKEMON!"

"This may be taboo in other regions but I am glad to be in yours, sir."

"This region did not advance without me! Because of me, Hearthome is 3 times larger, the-"

The scientist interrupted, "But what about Veilsto-"

Franz closed his mouth with his entire hand, "We don't **talk** about Veilstone. We don't **GO **to Veilstone. Veilstone was just a failed experiment. Now be quiet or else **they'll **know."

"Who are 'they'?" He asked. Franz then turned towards you.

"**Them.**"

"Sir I believe you need to take your pills again."

Franz smiled and nodded before looking away from you and taking a tablet. "That's better. Now, I expect results by the end of the month, Doctor!" With that he made his way out.

**-Somewhere under the forest near Hearthome-**

The train screech to a stop, Chris took in a deep breath before looking down to his sleeping daughter. Charlotte nudged him and gave him a smile before picking up the small Riolu. Violet climbed up on Chris' shoulder and curled around his neck. Chloe was the first to get up and out, followed by Chris then Char. The Serperior gave them a smile.

"Here we are."

"We exactly are we?" Chris asked.

"Right under New Haven." Chloe replied. "Don't you remember, my Arceus you must have serious amnesia or something."

"Well are we going to move?"

"Yep." She then slammed her tail twice on the concrete. The floor began to rumble as it began to move up. Charlotte held Luke a bit more tightly in her arms while Violet tensed. The ceiling opened, revealing trees, lush and green unlike Eterna's darker and dead setting. Men, women and Pokemon alike have the platform surrounded, the humans aiming right at them with diverse makeshift and cheap weaponry and the Pokemon readied with a move.

Chloe shook her head, "Don't worry, its just procedure." She said to Charlotte.

"Stand down." yelled a voice from the trees. The humans lowered their weapons while the Pokemon got out of their combat stance. He jumped out of the trees and fixed his beret. "We've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"Don't think you don't remember me." He said, he stepped out, "Chris."

Chris widened his eyes, "K-Kit?!"

**-Meanwhile with Frank and Friends-**

Frank slammed down money he gathered from the others on the counter of an Inn, though Alison had no money, she took some using a very careful Psychic.

"A room, two beds one bath." He said quickly.

"Of course. Identification?" The receptionist asked.

Frank squinted his eyes, "What?" He asked.

"Identification. Its needed here in Sinnoh to prove you are either a Civilian, Slave, Trainer, Breeder and/or Heil-Zhein Member." She said. She looked around before looking at the camera. She turned back to Frank and leaned forward, pretending to stretch, "Look, just give me whatever card you have and you can stay. They have to see that you gave me identification or something that looks like a card." She whispered.

Frank nodded with a Poker face, he brought out a plastic $20 gift card to JC Pokenny. She swiped the card into a card detector that's not even plugged in and returned it to him. She gave him a keycard, "Thank you sir, your room is in the 2nd floor, 3rd door to your right."

"Come on." He said, leading the group up the stairs. As he made it to the top, a wild trainer appeared.

"HEY! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" The Trainer yelled.

"Not interested." Frank said, passing by him. The Trainer pulled on his shirt.

"No! You don't understand! Great leader and peacekeeper Franz says Trainers must have at least one battle per day or else they will make me one of..." He pointed to the janitor, "Them."

Frank looked to the Janitor and sighed, "Are you serious, being a person who cleans?"

"No. Not that." He said, he then grabbed a vase and let it fall on the floor. The janitor turned around towards the mess.

"Clean." He said monotonously. His face a very pale grey, he had no pupils and collar around his neck. He walked with a limp towards the mess and picked it up with his hands, the glass making his hands bleed as he threw the shards into a bin. Alison turned Kathy away from the sight. The janitor then stuffed his hand into his mouth and quickly took it out before throwing up water on the place of the mess. He sucked back the same water and left the floor looking as if nothing was dirty.

"My god." Alx whispered.

"See! Please man, you've gotta do this if you have any decency or mercy!" Trainer said.

Alx stepped up with his Mienshao, Kimono. "We'll battle him. I've got two pokemon."

Frank gave a confused look at Alx, "Two?! What did you get?"

Alx smiled, "You'll see man." He scratched his beard and put an arm on the Mienshao's back, "C'mon Kimono." She nodded and put on a black belt on her waist. "What's your name, kid?"

"Danny." He said, "Follow me, we've got to do this outside so Great Leader Franz can see."

Frank turned to Alison, "You want to come or stay in the room?"

Alison looked to Katherine with a worried look, she's seen so much in so little time. It worries Alison of what is going on in her mind, she'll need the time alone with her daughter. She looked to Frank, "We'll stay. We'll watch from the window."

Frank nodded and followed behind Danny and Alx. Alison used the keycard to enter the room.

The room inside had two very comfortable looking beds, a large window with blue blinds with white streaks, Heil Zhein colors. The whole room had the Heil-Zhein colors, the beds, the wall paint and even the pictures on the walls. One was a portrait of Franz Steiner, looking proudly to the side with his most recent dictator clothes. Alison set down the Kirlia on the bed next to the window, she raised her chin up and looked at Kathy in the eyes.

"Mommy." Katherine said quietly.

"Yes sweety." Alison asked.

"When are we going to see Daddy again?" She asked.

"Soon... soon." Alison sat next to Katherine, "Are you okay?"

"Those people. They were all sad. And scared. Even the Pokemon. That man in the big TV, who is he?"

"That's a very bad man. He made all these people scared."

"That guy. The one the robots took and... Did he do anything to deserve it?"

"No he didn't." The Gardevoir put her hand on Kathy's. "Do you want to watch the battle?"

Kathy stayed silent, but nodded. Alison took her hand and stood up with her. She took Kathy to the window. Outside were many people making a rectangle around the trainer and the challenger. The TV lit up again, the face of Franz showed up.

"Ah! A Pokemon battle! This better be good!" Franz yelled. He looked away towards something else in the background, "HEY! Tell the battlers in Jubilife to stop, they're excused for today!" He turned back around and smiled, "REFEREEEE!" the TV turned off.

A hologram of a man in white and black checkered shirt and pants showed up. He began to yell the rules of the battle, in case they did not know or forgot. He then pulled out a flag, "Our battlers today are Danny Right and..." The hologram stopped, a windows error sound echoed throughout the city. "Civilian not found in data files. Error 5197. Hostile mode activated, civilians evacuate into homes. All personnel, arrest Error 5197." The crowd ran away as men in armored uniform came running in with rifles. Frank turned to be tackled by one of them, and then cuffed.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He yelled.

Alx nearly panicked as Kimono got into her fighting stance. She got in front of Alx and created an Aura Sphere, ready to launch. The Security stopped a few meters in front of the two as they brought up Frank onto his feet. They aimed their weapons at the limbs of them both.

"By order of Great Leader Franz Steiner, you will be arrested and serve as a labor worker for life. Stand down and this will be easier for you."

Alison watched the whole thing unfold, slightly shocked. She then opened the window, out of much quick thinking her eyes lit up into a light pink as she raised her hands towards the guards. She extended them quickly outward, the weapons flew out of their hands.

"What the hell?!" One of them asked.

Alison then raised one hand, she had to use much mental force to do this, she picked up most the guards, to their surprise, and threw them backward. Alx then pointed towards the remaining ones, "Kimono, use Aura Sphere!"

Kimono launched the ball towards them. They took out pistols and tried to fire at the sphere, it burned most of the bullets before hitting them and launching them towards the bicycle store, and through the window. Frank stood up, slightly dazed and ran towards the inn. Alx and Kimono followed behind, Kimono was feeling weak all of a sudden but tried shaking it off. More security began to emerge from the buildings and towards the group entering the inn. Alison grabbed Katherine and ran out of the room and down to lobby. She met up with the others.

"What happened?!" Alison asked.

"They don't have me in their files, they knew!" Alx said. Frank locked the door behind him and used his strength to keep them from getting inside. Alx then withdrew the Mienshao into his pokeball.

"HEY!"

They turned to the Receptionist, who was panting from her outburst. "All of you better follow me." She said. Frank nodded then used a few chairs to hold the door. They followed the Receptionist to a backroom. There was a vending machine that had the word, "DELICIOUSNESS" on it. She put in one quarter and chose the Diet Green Tea. The Vending Machine moved, revealing a secret tunnel. "You see, no one chooses Diet Green Tea, so this is the perfect cover for an Entrance." She said. "C'mon get in there."

Alison nodded and ducked inside, as she went in the tunnel got darker. Frank followed behind right after. Alx was about to enter when the door began breaking behind them.

"What the hell?!" Alx asked.

The Receptionist cursed to herself, she closed the Vending Machine and slammed her fist on it. She brought out glasses, "Here use these, they'll give you a map of the region and cities and Heil-Zhein Checkpoints. Take this crowbar, I don't know what you're going to do with this but it's better than nothing." She said.

The door broke down as two Heil-Zheins came in with pistols. Alx took the crowbar and smashed it into one of their eyes, causing him to scream in pain. He followed it with a disarm and a shot in the head to the other.

"Nice. Now go!" She said. She pushed him out the door, "Get to RD East! You'll know when you get there!" She pushed a cabinet to cover the door behind him.

Alx took a deep breath, everything happened so fast for him. He just needed a second.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"

Shit.

The bearded man with the glasses and crowbar made his way up the stairs. A couple poked their heads out the window, "Get in here! Get up the stairs to the roof!" The man said. Alx nodded and made his way up another flight of stairs. A Trapdoor stood between him and the outside where a Helicopter is probably waiting for him. He opened it slightly to take a peek. A giant futuristic looking AH is hovering right there. Mr. Foreman made his decision. He opened the door and booked it. The AH began firing, Imperial Stormtrooper style. With all the shots missing just because he's a main character, Mr. Foreman jumped to another roof. Below him, a Heil-Zhein LAV pulled up and unloaded ten more Guards, who fired at Alx, Imperial Stormtrooper Style. Alx jumped through a window, where he was safe for a moment. He took a few deep breaths, getting his bearings.

He stood up and began through the door, where his face said hello to a fist and they kissed. After the intimate moment, Alx fell to the floor, dazed and with a strong pain on his face.

"Error is captured." One said before grunts and pain yells can be heard, then a fart.

"Das better." Said a familiar voice, "Let's get you up."

Alx felt himself being picked up and put on a shoulder, you know that feeling when there's something not so sharp onto your stomach and it feels weird but you're good with it. Yeah that feeling. Alx soon blacked out, although he didn't scurry to the Pokemon Center, protecting his Pokemon from further harm. Instead he is being carried to somewhere, someone keeping him from further harm.

**-MEANWHILE WITH THE SUPERFRIENDS-**

"Yep."

Kit raised his arms, "It's me."

"Kid, you're... grown up." Chris said, with much surprise.

"Well, 5 years can do that to a Lucario." Kit said. He noticed the little ones and smiled, "Awww- wait. What's with..." He pointed to Aurora. "Shit, Heil-Zhein didn't get to you guys, did they?!"

Chris raised his hands, "Whoa, calm down Kit. No she was born that way. Why what's wrong?"

Kit looked around, "We'll discuss this in the Haven. Come." He turned and went back into the darkness of the forest, the others followed behind. Chris looked to Charlotte, she shrugged her shoulders and walked forward. Chloe followed behind and gave a smile to Chris.

"Don't just stand there, Chris. Let's go." Chloe said.

Chris sighed and nodded, reaching up to scratch his neck only to hear purring from Violet. "Yeah right there, Chris." he chuckled to himself and began moving into the forest.

After a much needed walk, and Violet squirming a lot around his neck, they reached to where the grass meets concrete and the sun was at it's highest, a rare sight in this dystopia of a region. He braced for the brightness as soon as it hit his face.

"Chris this is amazing." Charlotte said.

Chris' eyes adjusted to the sun as well as adjusting his eyeglasses. His eyes widened. "This is the village?"

It was a small city made from the hollows of trees and other things, like deceased steel types. The walls that surrounded the city stood high, to protect it from the HZ Threat and feral pokemon. The city was hidden under the leaves of the trees, as the village did before.

Kit laughed, "Yep, after you left, Heil-Zhein made it's siege into the village. With everything, our weapons, those Lemons you taught us, and with the help of other villages, we held our ground against them. We took them all out so they have no idea what is here. Walk with me." Kit said, he looked up to the peak of the wall, "Jinsi! Raise the gate!"

A Pikachu scurried up to the railing of the wall, "Oh, okay, Alpha!" She said. She pulled a lever that was right next to her and opened the giant wall, like two sliding doors.

Kit motioned them inside, Denise waiting for her son. She quickly smiled when she saw the family. She opened her arms wide and hugged both Chris and Charlotte.

"You have returned." She said. They returned the hug to the Lucario.

"Charlotte could you take the kids and go with Denise?" Chris asked.

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah sure." She said before taking Aurora and Luke in her arms.

Denise motioned to take one of them so she gave her Aurora and followed behind her to the treehouse, which has developed much more over the years, gaining an elevator platform, reinforced structure and foundation and a satellite antennae on it. Kit motioned for Chris to follow.

"Much has changed since you left." Kit said.

"I see that."

"So how was life for the past 5 years?"

So... Alpha Male huh? What happened to Kilano?" Chris asked.

Kit looked down with a sigh, "They got him... Heil-Zhein... 3 years ago. I wasn't strong enough, and I let them get away with Dad." Chris stayed silent after that, Kit noticed this and shook his head, "That was years ago. Now is now and we have to look to the future, not the past. Enough about this, the reason why I wanted to speak with you without them was because of your... daughter."

"What's the problem." Chris asked, stopping and crossing his arms.

Kit turned, "There is no problem, I just wanted to know if Heil-Zhein has gotten to you."

"No, not anywhere near my family."

Kit sighed, "Look. Heil-Zhein are doing... horrible things. Things that would make you throw up right there and give you night terrors. They are trying to..." Kit stopped, "I think it's better if I showed you."

Kit then led Chris to a rock, a rock that stood out from the rest, not because of a different shade of grey or because of some scar. It stood out because it resembled an anus to Chris. To Kit and most others, it looked like a donut. Moss was grown inside the hole of the rock and cushioned the hard surface. Kit took his arm and stuffed it in there, digging in the moss. Chris felt somewhat disgusted, damn his mind full of sexual things. Kit pulled something in there and quickly pulled his arm out. The rock moved to reveal a hidden tunnel, cue Zelda music. Kit went in first into the darkness, Chris of course hesitant but hey, it's Kit, that playful little Riolu who used to climb on top of him and have the time of his life, what could possibly go wrong? So Chris went in, getting over his hesitation.

Kit lit the walls of the Tunnel with Aura, revealing art carved along the rocky interior.

"I have a theory as of why your weaker. How long did Dad train you with Aura?"

"About 2 hours, why?"

"Ah..." Kit said with a sigh, "The reason you were so strong is because you were being piggybacked by Dad's own Aura."

"Piggybacked?"

"Uhuh, Dad slowly channeled his Aura into yours, making you stronger without you even knowing. He thought you would only need it for the whole mission and that's it, he takes his Aura back from you."

"Wh-what?! I wasn't as strong as I thought to begin with?!"

"Nope, I mean, when you get your Aura at first, you're at your peak strength. Then it just downgrades and bam, your as weak as a Shuckle."

"So you're saying that Kilano has control of Aura like that?!"

"You remember when Felix's Hyper Beam just disappeared from his paws? Dad. He trained for so many years, if he's still alive, he's still training."

"So to get at least strong enough to survive without Pokemon, I'm going to need how much training?"

"About a year or so. And that includes weekends! And you can't train yourself until your at a higher level, so you've got to get it from someone that has the experience."

"Charlotte..." Chris said begrudgingly, after a certain incident of training with her in housecleaning he promised himself never to receive training from her again. He could still hear her yelling.

"_SWEEP! SWEEP, YOU MILK-DRINKER! YOU WANT YOUR MOM TO CONTINUE HER LECTURE OF SWEEPING?! THEN SWEEP ARCEUS DAMN IT!"_

_Chris cried, "Yes, ma'am."_

"_YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"_

"_I'M SORRY!"_

Chris shuddered slightly, he was glad that Serenity was there to censor it all from the kids. Kit chuckled and stopped at the door at the end of the tunnel. It had a bloodied skull on it.

"**What is the harbinger of death...?"** The door asked ominously.

"That dude on the TV." Kit said.

"**Welcome, Brother..." **The Door made a click, as a sign that it has been unlocked. Kit motioned for the door and pushed it open. Another blinding light for Chris, he braced his eyes for it and went inside first.

**YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING WELCOME. YOU FUCKING DESERVE THIS MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER. YOU GUYS FUCKING WAITED HALF A YEAR FOR THIS AND THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET. Can you find all of the References? Name them in the Reviews! As a little treat, I will post the moveset for each of Chris' Team as of the year they are in. The moveset and statistics for Move On didn't make sense, so I fixed it, it will be up soon. Have A Good Night and I hope to see you in the Next Chapter. If you know where that statement is from, I love you. If you don't, I love you anyway. Leave a Review and send Feedback! PM the Broski for any questions, comments or concerns.**

**Stay Loling,**

**Supahlolman9**


End file.
